The 14th Noah
by luna1802
Summary: After the 14th took over Allen's body at the North American Branch and rendered him helpless he was captured by the Noah. Now the Exorcists who still believe in Allen are on a wild goose chase for their missing comrade. As the search continues some start to loose hope when a question arises; Has Allen already submitted to the 14th and become their enemy?-Pt1 is done Pt2 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone! I currently have a other few fanfics I'm working on but this came to mind and I felt like publishing it~hope you like it. Letting you know ahead of time my computer that I usually write on's broken so they'll probably be pretty slow updates as I'm writing on my phone.**

 _ **Warning! If you haven't caught up on the manga/watched the Hallow series there will be some spoilers!**_

 **Some things to know:**

 **In the Hallow series/recent manga it's shown that the Earl is attached to the 14th and wants to be close to him. This connection might be shown here but not as much.**

 **Also the 14th might seem a bit not much as wanting to kill the Earl at sometimes. I feel he'd try to kill him whenever he saw him. But he does want to kill him here so that hasn't changed.**

 **Lastly when Nea/Allen thinks in this form:** _ **Hai, wazzup?**_ **Let's just say Nea's in control. He'd be thinking to Allen who's a part of his subconscious. If it's just like this:** _Baka!_ **It'd be whoever's thinking own thoughts.**

 **Hopefully the story doesn't seem rushed, that's all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen grimaced in pain as he felt the 14th's power pulsing against his skull. _Dammit...I don't think I'm going to be able to suppress him for very much longer…_

The Earl Millennium waited eagerly with the other Noah upon the rock formation. The Earl had just offered for him to come with him to the new Ark. He scoffed, as if. The Earl seems to think that once the 14th awakens his friends will abandon him. Turning on him because of what lies inside; a Noah.

Another wave of pain caused him to breath in sharply, the air hissing through his clenched teeth. Through the nauseated feeling, Allen's narrowed eyes flickered around the battlefield.

Despite stabbing him Kanda hadn't come to his senses and continued to attack Alma. Even with their regenerating powers neither of them were in good shape. Bak and other exorcists attempted to delay the raging Third Exorcist. They didn't have enough power to save it so they had to wait until he was done with Alma for him to help.

With a shaky hand he managed to push himself to his feet. _They might have to wait longer though while I deal with the 14th. If I activate my Innocence it might slow down the awakening...after all the 14th doesn't like Innocence that mu-_

" _Silence. Your thoughts are too loud."_

 _Nani?..._ If he could move, his eyes would've widened in surprise. His body had gone numb, it was almost as if he was a meat puppet, just watching as the scene play out before his eyes. Although he'd lost the ability to move, that was his voice he had heard. It was cold and emotionless, but definitely his.

As the seconds passed, he realized his vision was darkening. His grasp on the real world was fading. Slowly, he was sinking into the mud. Panic flooded him and he attempted to reach out, grab onto anything, but like before, he was paralyzed.

For his Innocence and body was useless, he was rendered helpless and continued to sink. Until there was nothing left.

* * *

Tension was thick in the air. It was sudden, ever since Allen spoke in _that_ tone. The tone the held a murderous intent with that no one ever heard him use before.

Sensing something was off both Alma and Kanda paused in their fight to look at Allen. The boy had not moved an inch from where he stood a few meters away from them. He now emitted an aura that let Kanda know that this was definitely _not_ Beansprout.

Bak and other exorcists including the guardian Fo were uneasy at the new eruption of power on the battlefield. The Head Branch Leader almost faltered with attacking the Third Exorcist with the spirit stone. If that happened that thing could very much escape, it wouldn't turn out well. Fo is currently busy fighting with one of the Noah, and Allen...judging from that aura earlier he might _be_ one!

The Earl raised his head to get a better view at Allen Wal-no, the 14th. The boy had his head bowed and didn't show any signs of moving, it was almost as if he spontaneously died. "Wisely check and see what's going on won't you?" The Earl asked in a slightly confused tone.

The Noah nodded, swiftly walking forward and closing the eye upon his forehead. He didn't hear any thoughts coming from the boy. His eye saw that the boy's face was relaxed, not showing any signs of pain. Although, he might just be imagining it, but the boy's skin looked darker. Almost as if it was turning to the ashy gray of a Noah. It wouldn't be a surprise though if he had awakened.

Wisely slowly opened the eye and reported back to the Earl, "He almost looks like he's sleeping. I'd say the 14th's finally awoken."

The Earl stared down below upon hearing this new information. Moments later a chuckle erupted from his throat, "Is that so?"

* * *

Slowly, he cracked open his eyes. _Finally_...he was in control. The familiar feeling of the Noah power rushed through his veins, renewing itself after not being used for at least three decades. Also, something else gave him power. It was something that surprised him but not as much for he'd been observing his host for some time. It was Innocence. The boy who received his memories possessed an Innocence called 'Crown Clown'. A smirk grew on his face as he recalled some memories, some being his some being the boy's. _**A fitting name wouldn't you think, Allen?**_

A small pressure built up behind his skull when he addressed the boy he'd locked away deep within his own subconscious. When he focused on the annoyance it faded anyway. _**Ne, sorry about this Allen. But it's necessary. The Earl, has to die.**_

With that thought he turned his head upwards and met eyes with the Earl. Nea felt a crazed smile growing on his face that only a Noah could pull off. Instead of the crazed smile he merely smirked tauntingly, hoping to bring his prey to him. It worked and the plump man growled, rushing forward and off of the safety of the land formation. He stood alert as the earl came flying towards him, letting him grasp his neck and throw him onto the earth.

Underneath him he felt the ground start to crumble away from the force of the Earl pushing him into the earth. Through his glasses the man glared at him saying, "14th...So...you're back."

As he placed a hand on the Earl's grip in hopes of prying it off he returned the glare that was being sent at him. _For now...I'll act as Allen. Let's see if he can tell the difference._ With a voice hard as steel he said, "I don't know what you mean, Earl."

The Earl laughed cruelly and said, "Don't play with me 14th. You contacted me through one of my Akuma's earlier, you didn't think I wouldn't notice it did you?"

Nea narrowed his eyes and exclaimed playfully. Seeing as there was no need to hide anymore. "Ho? Oh you're talking about that Level 4 earlier...well Earl, I was just announcing my presence. I wanted to tell you myself." He moved a hand up to rest against the Earl's cheek, the man froze upon the touch. " _I'm back~"_

"Earl watch out!" Nea tsked. So they'd found him out. In a flash he retracted his arm before the Noah known as Tyki Mikk could once again slice it off. Although it wasn't when he was in control he felt the memories as faint flashes in his mind. He let loose an irritated sigh. This Allen Walker was persistent.

The Noah of Pleasure jumped between him and the Earl while at the same time he backed up a few steps. Nea's eyes focused in on a purple light emitting from the Noah's hand. A butterfly emerge from the hole which had opened up, it was a dark purple and had an otherworldly feel about it.

He was about to attack when a sharp pain suddenly spread throughout his left arm. The one with Innocence. Nea stumbled forward clutching the cursed arm, he had to resist to rip it off. He wasn't annoyed now, he was _pissed_. This kid kept interfering with his attacks on the Earl. Is it by coincidence?...or is he just trying to take his body back again?

The pressure of Allen was now immense. Something must've broke the spell...after all he'd put him in an illusion with Mana. His brother and adoptive father to the boy...He must've figured out it wasn't real. Well...we'll have to come to an agreement sooner or later.

Tyki glared suspiciously at the 14th in front of him. Something at happened, it wasn't due to his Tease either. Could that Shounen be fighting back? Currently the 14th was on his knees clutching his arm. His face was contorted in pain and his eyes flickered in and out between the golden ones of a Noah and the greyish ones of the Shounen. It'd be better on their part if the 14th disappeared, but, the Earl for some reason has an attachment to him. He thought back to when the Earl said he simply want to be by the 14th's side. If he's forced to come back to the Ark, there's no doubt the other Noah will try and kill him.

Seeing his tense stance Nea chuckle, raising a weak hand and saying, "There's no need for that look Tyki." Switching his gaze to the Earl he said with a smile, "We'll meet again soon Mana." Upon being called by his name the Earl froze slightly. It wasn't until the 14th let out a quiet grunt of pain that the Earl was broken from his trance. Both Tyki and the Earl watched as the ashy skin color faded away, it started when Nea's hand began to drop. By the time it hit the against his sleeping body his skin had return to it pale color, they only could assume that his eyes no longer resembled that of a Noah's. The 14th was no longer in control, it was back to Allen Walker.

The two Noah's stood still for a few seconds. For once unsure of what to do. Tyki considered killing him to put a stop to his hindrances once and for all, but his idea was ruined before he even voiced it. The Earl turned around to head back to where Wisely stood, the Noah had stayed up there watching uneasily as the whole thing played out. "Tyki-pon, bring him with us. We'll head back to the Ark for now." The Earl said before jumping up to Wisely.

Tyki scoffed at his orders. Even if this man was the 14th he'd most likely cause some trouble when he woke up. Both Allen Walker and the 14th are not to be trusted. He glanced around as he scooped up the unconscious boy, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack. He spotted many people shooting him strange expressions. Well, it was only natural.

The Branch Head of the Asian Headquarters looked horrified at either what he just saw of Shounen becoming the 14th or him being taken by the enemy. That little distraction almost cost him his life, never look away during a fight stupid human.

Some other exorcist's looked like they were on the verge of tears. It gave him a chuckle or two. Their only hope was being taken away. They say we Noah are cruel, we have to live up to reputation do we not? Mercy isn't an option, it isn't very fun either.

The Innocence user Yu Kanda wore the most amusing face of them all. Anger, fear, regret. After all this man is usually quite impassive so this is a rare moment. Tyki snickered as he landed beside the Earl. It was that man who awakened the 14th. If he hasn't realized what he's done it'll be a sight for when he does. A shame he won't be around to see it.

"The gate's opened." The Earl said in a playful tone before doing a spin on his heel.

Wisely sighed. Finally. He hadn't gotten any peace and quiet since he woke up. He was the first to enter the gate, soon followed by the Earl.

Down below the exorcists exclaimed in rage seeing that the Noah were getting away. They worried for Allen too, even if he was suspected of being in league with the enemy, before this whole mess he was still their comrade.

Tyki paused, one foot in the gate the other tapping on the rock. His eyes scanned the people below until he found Yu Kanda. The man was shaking in rage, all his other emotions had been discarded. Alma stood behind him obviously annoyed that they weren't continuing their fight. He jerked his head up drawing Yu Kanda's attention. The man bared his teeth and threatened to attack, although from the distance between them and the gateway being a step away he doubt the man could do much harm. Tyki smirked and raised the Shounen above his head almost as if he was a prize.

With a snicker he stepped forward. He only got a glimpse before he was fully engulfed in the Ark's gateway but, Yu Kanda only became more enraged at his actions and flashed forward. He could only guess destruction would follow. As he walked forward into the murky light the Ark transported him inside it, behind him the gateway disappearing.

He found himself in the dining room. A little more than half of the Noah Clan was already here. At the head of the table sat the Earl. Road was present. The twins Jasdevi. The newest addition to the Clan, Wisely. Sheril sat munching on something- _bread?_ And him, that makes six. _But if you include this traitor it makes seven._

"Ah so you've arrived Tyki-pon." The Earl said as he spread his arms welcomingly.

He glanced around before taking a seat next to Sheril. "You got some of them gathered pretty quickly." He commented.

As Road placed her feet on the table she eyed Allen with interested eyes. "So I see you finally managed to catch him Tyki!" The Noah then laid a finger on her chin in confusement, "But I thought Millieni wanted him dead…"

Sheril tilted his head towards Road and answered, "You know why he's here. The Earl wanted it." In a more sour tone he added on, "Even if he is the 14th."

He sighed, he felt a quarrel coming on. As he lifted the Shounen up he was surprised for he barely weighed anything. Carelessly, he tossed the unconscious boy onto the table, "This is Allen Walker. Host to the 14th who betrayed the Noah Clan thirty-five years ago. Oi Millennium Earl, he's the traitor we should kill, _right?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! If you guys have questions in the reviews/unclear I'll answer them here.**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 **jy24: Thanks for letting me know! I forgot that Allen was imprisoned after the attack on the North American branch and then after some stuff Road went missing. I went back and fixed that if you want to reread it.**

 **Guest: I'm still a bit confused on the relationship with Nea and the Earl, I'm caught up on the manga so I know that Nea wants to kill the Earl so he can become the Earl Millennium (or at least I think). I'm not going to have Allen/Nea join the Noah Clan, I might go along the lines of what you said.**

 **With that done onto the story! Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

The air was tense. Earl Millennium's sharp eyes focused in on Tyki who had a hand raised above the 14th prepared to strike. The head Noah's mouth was curved into a deep frown as he thought of a way to deal with this situation. He could feel the murderous auras coming from his family, they wanted revenge on the man who practically wiped them out thirty-five years ago. But he wouldn't allow it.

The Earl stood, seeing this Road knew he was beginning to get mad. The female Noah leaned back in her seat and shot Tyki a look, hoping he'd get the hint before it was too late and he and everyone else incurred the Earl's anger. Instead the Earl bounced on his feet, slowly making his way over to Tyki. Road's eyes narrowed as she tried to predict what the Earl was going to do next, and if him being mad had already happened.

"Tyki-pon, there's no need for that." Came the Earl's playful voice, yet there was a sharpness behind it.

Tyki and the Earl locked gazes for a few minutes, it was broken when Tyki scoffed and released the 14th stepping back. "Do whatever you want with him." Tyki began to head towards the door, only pausing to say, "Just make sure he stays out of my way. I can't guarantee his life if he crosses my path."

The door drifted shut and as it clicked closed Devit stood, he appeared angry as he walked to the door soon followed by Jasdero. The black haired twin spoke, "Sorry Lord Millennium, but we can't go along with this one. He is the 14th after all."

The Earl sighed, "Alright, just don't kill him if you see him walking around."

Jasdero cackled and for a second aimed his gun at the unconscious figure of Allen before moving it back in the direction of his brother. "No promises!" The man said before they both exited the room.

It was quiet for a few moments. The Earl was looking expectantly at the remaining people to see if one of them would leave. When none did, he walked back to his seat and plopped down. "Now that we can discuss this peacefully, what are your opinions on this situation?" The Earl asked.

Road jumped at the opportunity to voice her opinion. In a voice filled with pure joy she exclaimed, "I'm so happy Allen will be staying with us! I'll protect him from mean Tyki so you don't have to worry!"

"I want you to stay away from the 14th not protect him!" Sheril cried out, the man had abandoned nibbling on his bread and was attempting to pull Road away from where she had currently latched herself onto Allen's head.

The Earl watched this silently, not having any words to comment on the scene before him. "I'll follow you Lord Millennium. Although I think keeping the 14th here is a bad idea. No matter what kind of connection you two share, don't let your guard down around him." Wisely spoke drawing attention.

The grin the Earl had been wearing faded slightly at Wisely's words. "Indeed~. Road, would you mind finding our guest a room?"

At the Earl's words Road nodded in delight and quickly gripped Allen by his collar promptly dragging him out of the room before Sheril broke out of his shocked state. Once the door had closed Sheril slumped in his seat seemingly depressed.

Wisely glanced at his fellow Noah from the corner of his eyes, not saying anything on his annoying antics.

The Earl was lost in his thoughts, a giant grin was spread across his face during his absentmindedness. Finally, he reached forward towards the cold tea and poured a cup. He held the china outwards offering it to the two Noah.

"Tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

His mind was muggy, dull light faded in and out beyond his eyelids.

 _Where am I? Is the battle over…_

Then, the memories came flooding back like a dam broke. It was during the heat of the battle when Kanda had stabbed him with his Innocence, it affected him in more ways then it should've. Contact with Kanda's weapon brought out the 14th, as much as he tried to stop him he took over. Then after a brief conversation with the 14th he was locked deep within his own subconscious; and he was shown some of his earlier memories with Mana.

With a tsk he sat up, placing a hand over his eyes as the light grew brighter. The 14th had invaded his personal memories. Sure it was a pleasant memory he'd been shown, he'd almost forgotten….but the way he'd seen it was wrong.

"What's wrong Allen? You look troubled…" Thin arms draped around his neck and he froze. Not wasting another second he went to activate his Innocence and see who was behind him. But before he could the person backed away and came into his sight. His brows drew together at the Noah in front of him.

" _Road?"_

The female Noah gave him a tiny smile, "Don't act so surprised to see me, Allen. You remember what happened don't you?"

Allen looked towards the sheets that were covering him. "No. It's a blank. The 14th took over... _anyways…."_ He paused and lifted his head glaring at Road, "Where the hell am I and why are you here?"

Road chuckled jumping off the bed. She gave him a playful smile and answered, "You're in the Ark! After you passed out Lord Milleny wanted to take you back with us. It's better then going back with those Exorcists...you'd probably be in jail now…" Her words trailed off.

He processed what he'd just been told. The Earl brought him to the _Ark?_ Was this his goal all along?! Allen growled and threw the sheets off of himself standing to his feet. "The _Ark?_ I would be better off with the Exorcists, with my _friends!_ I'm leaving." Behind Road he spotted a door. As he went to take a step towards it he felt he ankle sway the slightest. His eyes narrowed and he widened his stance to steady himself.

Road watched this through half-closed eyes. After moments of Allen trying to regain his balance she moved closer and gently pushed him back. In a daze he fell backwards, his eyes staring ahead as the room blurred by, stopping when he collided with the blankets.

"Can't allow you to do that Allen, you're not even fully healed." Road towered over him her voice growing serious, "The Earl would be angry if you left. For now, stay put." His grey eyes were wide as unnatural exhaustion overcame him. Then, he was thrown into a dreamworld.

* * *

 _They'd been travelling for a while now. Mana said they were going to a carnival in some town he'd already forgotten the name of. As he walked beside his father Allen felt content. The days had been going by smoothly, and according to Mana business had been good. But there was one problem._

 _His old name, 'Red', had been abandoned. He now was called 'Allen.' Mana sometimes called him this after his dead dog who'd also once shared this name. Allen grew fond of it and took it on as his permanent name. The thing that's been bothering him was lately he'd been calling him by another unknown name. Allen disliked it, he prefered the name 'Allen' to anything else._

 _Allen snuck a glance at Mana who was walking with a bounce in his step. The man somehow saw him looking at him and grinned. Allen blushed slightly and faced back forward. "We're almost there! Are you excited?"_

" _Yup!" Allen replied._

 _Minutes later, they came upon a town sign. Mana paused in walking and pointed at it, "See this Nea? We're here, come on!"_

 _He froze. Nea. There it was again. That name that wasn't his. He swallowed a lump in his throat and called out at Mana who'd begun walking, "Mana...I'm Allen! Not Nea!"_

 _Mana snapped his head around confusion clear on his face. He stared at the boy unblinking for a few seconds. Then the name came back. Mana bent down and rested a hand on Allen's shoulder. With a comforting smile he said, "Of course, you're Allen. Come now, we don't want to be late to the show."_

 _Allen's frown faded away as quickly as it'd came. He took ahold of Mana's hand, him being so short his arm had to stretch all the way up to reach. At this action Mana chuckled and began to walk once again. And hand in hand, the pair went into town._

* * *

Allen snapped up in bed, sweat dripped down his forehead and he breathed heavily as he attempted to catch his breath. _Memories._ Why were _those_ coming back to him now of all times?

Glancing around the room he found that thankfully he was alone. He considered trying to escape but he felt he wouldn't get very far in his state. Allen gritted his teeth and slowly laid back down. He'd have to bide his time, soon he'd be able to escape. And hopefully by then he's not already considered an enemy at the Order.

* * *

 **(Hi'ya! So to clear some things up in the flashback I remember reading somewhere that Mana's memory starting deteriorating after Nea's death. That's why he started calling Red-Allen and I'm pretty sure every now and then Allen-Nea.**

 **In this fanfic Nea will be portrayed as sort of a darker character. He will still have feelings for Mana/Earl but overall he wants to kill him.**

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Hey guys! This chapter's a bit short but hopefully it's good. Thanks for the reviews XD! Until next time!)**

* * *

He'd been awake for a while now. He hadn't moved from the bed, hadn't opened his eyes. All he saw was pitch black. It'd been at least two hours since he awoke, he half expected Road to be there ready to bother him from the start. But like before, she was gone.

During those two hours of quiet he had time to think of ways to escape. He might be able to use the Ark-the white one that's currently not in the Noah's hands, but could he open a door inside another Ark? Another way is he could forcefully make his way out. But him against all of the Noah's here? Might defeat one but he'd be taken down quick if they ganged up against him.

Firstly, it's best to find out _exactly_ where this room is. Swiftly Allen stood. As his sore ankle touched the ground he winced and shifted feet. Like Road had said, he still hadn't healed. But that wouldn't stop him from investigating.

Slowly he made his way towards the door. Once he was there he put his weight against it and took a breath. Allen clenched his teeth shooting a glare down at his ankle which was a pain in the ass and slowing him down. Attempting to put the pain to the back of his mind, he pushed off of the wall and gripped the door handle pulling it open.

He was greeted by dark light. His mouth drifted open as he took in what he saw, it looked so much like the Ark above HQ! The buildings had the same structural type to them, except instead of being white they were black. The more he looked at his surroundings the more he realized it was technically just a mirror world of the White Ark.

"What the…" He whispered as stepped outside keeping to the walls. Allen glanced over his shoulder at the building he was being kept in. His brows went up in surprise when he saw it was actually really small. But then again _why_ should he be surprised.

Since he'd already left his room he decided to look for a way out of this Ark. He'd just have to avoid the Noah. Sneakily as he could, he crept around sticking to the shadows. But a cold feeling in his gut told him the Earl was already aware of his presence moving freely around. With a tsk he increased his pace.

As the minutes passed the scenery didn't change. It was still the same old black buildings and brick path. Whatever the hell was going on it was annoying him. Allen let out an irritated sigh and moved to the side of the road taking a seat against one of the buildings.

"This sucks…" He muttered. His ankle was now a throbbing he couldn't ignore. Road could've at least have given him something for the pain. Allen let his head hit the wall behind him and felt his eyes drift shut.

Once again he was alone in the darkness. Or at least he thought.

The voice came suddenly like before invading his mind and thoughts. At the words he snapped up, grey eyes wide in surprise;

 _ **Do you want help escaping this place, Allen?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/n Hey everyone! Another short chapter, hope you like it though! So reminder, when Nea is speaking it's like this -** _ **Heeyyy.**_ **And when Allen is thinking/speaking with Nea it's like this -** _Heyyyyy._

 **And I mentioned in the earlier chapters that Nea will be portrayed as bit darker than he is in D. Gray Man. Not by much but you'll notice that he wants to kill the Earl mostly in this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer-** **I don't own D. Gray Man. Only the plot is mine XP**

* * *

Allen's mouth drifted open. That voice….he recognized it from the time at the North American Branch. He hadn't answered for he didn't know whether to be angry or surprised. The 14th had spoken to him like this before, but right after he took over his body. He took a second to regain his composure then asked,

"What do you want 14th?" A chuckled resonated inside his mind.

 _ **No need to speak aloud. I can hear your thoughts. I promise this time I won't take over unless it's necessary. I mean no harm.**_

He grimaced. Unless it's necessary. Those words stuck with him. The fact that the 14th could take over whenever without his consent still scared him. But denying the fact the he's there won't help him.

 _Alright. What do you want?_

 _ **Easy. To kill the Earl MIllennium. His work has to be put to a stop, that's beyond question.**_

I narrowed my eyes. If he's telling the truth then we share a similar goal...but is that all there really is to it?

Allen could almost feel the 14th smiling as he said, _**Yes...The Earl and I share a past. Due to that past I cannot allow him to continue this destruction.**_

 _What kind of past? You tried to kill the Noah family thirty-five years ago right? Why did you do that?_

 _ **It'll all be revealed soon. But back to the matter at hand. If you're to escape this Ark you'll have to trust me. Can you do that?**_

That's right. For a second he'd almost forgotten his situation. It would be wise to accept the 14th's help but is the right choice? As he sat contemplating over if he should choose wisely or rightly he felt the 14th's exasperated sigh-he's still not sure how this all works. With a roll of his eyes, Allen thought,

 _Alright! I'll accept your help!_

 _ **Took you long enough! But good choice. The only way out of here are the gateways, or portals. As you were thinking of earlier opening a gateway from the other Ark in here wouldn't work. You have to get to the piano and play the song-it should work, unless the Earl changed it.**_

Allen stood and brushed himself off. He glanced around then thought in reply,

 _Okay, thank you._

 _ **No problem. Just don't get caught.**_

Allen chuckled and looked around a corner before quickly taking it. He had no idea where he was going...he should probably ask about it.

 _Do you have any idea where the piano room is anyways?_ He slowed his pace as he waited for the answer.

 _ **Look for a door that seems out of the ordinary. For example maybe it's a huge door on a small house. Or its color seems a bit lighter than the rest.**_

Allen kept that in mind as he searched. So far nothing. Every door was perfectly _normal._ He stepped into an alley with an agitated sigh, stopping for a few brief moments to allow himself a break. A thought came to mind. The 14th had been quiet for a while, if he was still there he asked,

 _I know you as the 14th, but you must have a name. What should I call you?_

The 14th was indeed still there for in his mind Allen felt something shift, surprise maybe? Seconds later the 14th replied,

 _ **You can call me Nea.**_

Allen blinked. _Nea._ That name stirred up some old memories. With a weak chuckle he stepped back onto the street and itched his head. It must be coincidence.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/n Hey guys! So I might not remember to use this in all chapters but for this one a line break signals a change in time (can be a few hours/days) and this - oOo - means it's the same time but change in the POV. Thanks for the reviews! Onto the story!)**

* * *

"Allen Walker _will_ be hunted down and treated as a hostile! He disobeyed direct orders and until proven otherwise is in league with the Earl. And that little display at the North American Branch won't help his case either." Malcolm Lvellie declared as he slammed a fist against the table.

Komui leaned back slightly. This man was something else entirely. He bit the inside of his cheeks trying to contain his rage. If he lashed out his position would definitely be taken away or he'd at least be given suspension. With the situation at hand he couldn't risk that. In the calmest voice he could muster he began, "I understand that, sir. But couldn't you at least consider possibly that Allen is still fighting against his captors _and_ the 14th inside him?"

Lvellie scoffed. "For you to even suggest this I presume you sympathize with the boy. I don't usually like to repeat myself but I will just this once. Allen Walker _will_ be treated as a hostile. If you or any Exorcists under your command see him they are to arrest him. If he attacks, _use force."_ Lvellie gave Komui a long stare. Finally he started to head towards the door. He paused to say, "When I return I expect to hear progress."

Komui jumped at the sound of the door slamming, he only relaxed seconds later once he was sure that man was gone. He slumped down into a chair and massaged his scalp. "Dammit Allen...what kind of problem has found you this time?"

* * *

 _Alright Nea...I think I've found it._

After a long search he'd come to a door that fit one of Nea's descriptions. It was of normal size, but it's color wasn't. While everything else in this place had a black color to it, the door he'd found was a gray.

 _ **Great! Now open it, you should come to the piano room.**_

Allen reached forward but became hesitant upon gripping the handle. He seemed to remember something like this happening in the other White Ark. He had opened a door and behind it was a black hole. Kanda and everyone else had to make a 'human chain' to save him and everyone who'd jumped in after him. Hopefully this door wasn't like that one.

"Here goes nothing…" He muttered. He was just about to turn it, when a shadow fell over him.

"Found you~!"

Before he even flipped around something inside him jolted. It was Nea. He recognized the familiar feeling of bloodlust, his body almost moved on it's own. He felt his muscles begin to turn around, his hands curling into fists, his legs preparing to jump. Anger began to boil inside him and he shouted in his mind,

 _NEA! KNOCK IT OFF!_

The invisible grip around his body suddenly disappeared and Nea's presence grew smaller. Allen slammed a fist forward onto the door to catch himself as his legs went weak.

"Oho~? You almost became the 14th, Allen Walker."

At the sound of the Earl's voice Allen shot an icy glare over his shoulder. " _Earl._ What do you want?" The Earl bounced closer causing Allen to face back forward and prepare for a fight. The Earl stopped approaching once he was a foot away.

"You aren't allowed through that door. Kindly step away~"

"No." He put simply and quickly reached behind himself towards the handle. Just as he gripped it the air whooshed around him and he was thrown back against the door. He sensed it wasn't an attack, more like a warning.

"I'll have to change the location of the door." The Earl said with a tsk. "But now to deal with you~. Road should be back soon, I'll hand you over to her and she'll decide your punishment."

Allen's face scrunched up at the Earl's words. He did _not_ like the sound of that.

 **oOo**

Tyki watched from a distance as the Earl Millennium confronted the Shounen. If the Earl hadn't shown up just then he'd probably make his move, tearing the Shounen's heart out from inside his chest. This was all wrong. Shounen-the 14th being here. The 14th was too close to the Earl, and he had means to kill.

Tyki took one last look at the pair before turning around and heading further into the shadows that surrounded him. There'd be other chances, times when the Shounen would let his guard down. And at that time, he'd strike.


	7. Chapter 7

The ship cut smoothly through the ocean's rough waters, the stormy weather had caused the vessel to slow its speed less it capsize. It's passengers were four exorcists, they were all bundled up inside away from the cold.

Lavi rubbed his nose and glanced ruefully outside, "I better not catch a cold, this damned weather…"

Lenalee nodded in agreement but said nothing, her mind was elsewhere.

Miranda turned around from where she stood at the counter and held up a cup of steaming tea, "Do you want something warm to drink Lavi?" The redheaded Exorcist brightened up at the sound of that and replied,

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." Miranda said with a smile.

The door suddenly slammed open startling everyone, Timcanpy whom had been resting on Lenalee's shoulder jerked up and began to fly around in circles. Strong winds and heavy rain poured into the room. A cloaked figure stood in the doorway who quickly made his way in.

"Captain says one more hour until we reach the coast. Might be longer because of this storm." The fourth Exorcist, Krory said as he forcefully shut the door.

Lenalee looked up, the entrance of her friend having broke her train of thoughts, and commented, "At least we'll get there."

Lavi grimly nodded, they'd come a long way. He recalled the events that'd happened since the battle at the North American Branch…

 **...**

After Allen was taken the fighting had paused for a few minutes, it was as if people were still registering that had just happened. Afterwards the Third Exorcists and other threats were defeated...this included Alma Karma .

Both Kanda and Alma were taken into custody, Komui said it was likely Kanda would be released but he couldn't say the same for the latter.

Then each of the Exorcists that had affiliations with Allen were interviewed due to Inspector Lvellie's command. Each interview varied in length; it depended on what kind of questions you were asked.

Three days after the battle, Komui had called Lavi, Miranda, Krory and Lenalee to his office. He was sending them to Naples, Italy where a Noah had been recently spotted. If they found Allen, they were ordered to capture him without question. If he resisted using force is permitted.

They were now on a ship that was on a course set for Naples. If they found a Noah there no matter what they'd make him tell them where Allen was. After all, the more time Allen spends kidnapped the harder it gets to clear his name.

* * *

 **(A/n A bit short but hope it's good :) . So when Miranda speaks does anyone know if she uses honorifics? And if so which ones? I wasn't sure so I didn't add them.**

 **And a little explanation as to where Timcanpy has been-after the battle he stuck to Lenalee and has been hanging around her leading up to now.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Karl:** **As to why Tyki seemed so hostile towards Allen, in this story I made each character's personality a bit different-so some people might seem a bit OOC. But also Tyki doesn't like Allen being around because he feels Allen could turn into the 14th. Even though he likes 'Cheater Boy A', if he felt Allen was a threat he'd kill/attack him.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time!)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Road~. What punishment shall you decide for Allen Walker?" The Earl asked in his playful voice.

Allen sighed mentally. Road had just shown up seconds ago and gave him a hug that almost choked him to death. Now...he had to deal with his _punishment_ of trying to escape.

Road tilted her head as if in deep in thought. She sat high in the air upon Lero who made nasty comments on his situation every now and then. "Ah!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I want Allen to take me shopping!"

"Shopping?...That'd mean he'd have to leave the Ark. That's not a good idea." The Earl stated his disapproval.

But it might be the best idea Road's had yet. If Road does manage to convince the Earl to go shopping he could give her the slip. He can't fight so his best option is running. He realized that his Innocence isn't responding soon after he'd first woken up. He'd tried activating it but something must've happened to it at the North American Branch. Without Innocence he's helpless against the Noah, one of his main priorities is heading back to HQ to hopefully get it fixed.

He shivered as he thought of Komui doing _that_ again. But it'd be worth it if it meant he could fight.

"So….?" Road drawled out. While he'd been lost in his thoughts the conversation had been going on without him.

The Earl huffed, "Fine. Keep a close eye on him. He's a tricky one."

Road's eyes lit up in joy and she gave one of those hugs to the Earl who didn't seem to mind at all. "Come on Allen! Let's go!"

"Wai-Doesn't a gate have to be opened?" He asked as Road suddenly grabbed his hand and began walking away from the piano room's door.

The girl winked, opening a different door. "It already has."

The gateway resembled black glass, completely opposite of the White Ark's gates. As everything in here was. His foot inched towards the gate but Road tightened her grip on his hand. "Oh and Allen?" The female Noah began in sweet tone.

"Yes?" He questioned, eager to get going.

" _Don't think of running away._ You sense them right? All those Level 3's lurking outside the gate? Ready to attack the town if a certain someone makes a break for it?" His eyes flickered over to the gate and he stared wide-eyed into the black nothing.

Road was right. He could just see the outline of the Akuma's faces, his left eye threatened to activate but because the Akuma were on the other side of the gate it just ached. He had known something was off. But he'd pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on escaping. No doubt once he steps outside that gate his cursed eye will _definitely_ activate. Allen gritted his teeth.

 _I can't take them down because my Innocence won't activate._

Road gave him a smile, "Understand the situation? Here, put this on."

A cloak was thrown on him. He shot Road a questioning look but she gave no answer as she began to lead him forward. He barely had enough time to throw the cloak on before he was engulfed in the black gate and transported to the outside world.

* * *

They were in an alley. Sunlight landed on his eyes causing him to squint and look down. He'd made it outside, but it wouldn't last. And like he'd thought, his eye had activated. The Akuma were hovering high in the sky, he'd have to comply to Road's wishes lest he wanted to town to perish for his stupid choices.

"Allen!" The girl called out. Road stood by the street waiting expectantly for him. She was in her human form, although she'd kept her golden eyes. "Let's go!"

He attempted a smile but it failed terribly. Road didn't seemed to care at all about his grumpy mood. Before going to join her Allen thought,

 _Nea? Are you there?_

Right now it'd be somehow comforting to hear the 14th's voice. But he was silent. Allen didn't even feel his presence. He tsked and glanced at the Akuma filled sky. He really was alone.

* * *

 **(A/n Hey guys! How was the chapter? Hopefully it didn't seem rushed :)** **Until next time!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Road had already dragged him in fifteen shops; fourteen of them being ones of food. While the other...Allen shivered when he recalled the memory of Road _literally dragging_ him into the _women's underwear store_ and asking _him_ if he thought pairs of lingerie would look good on her. The people working there even asked if he was her boyfriend! Road was enjoying it the whole time, he'd caught a glimpse of her holding back her laughter.

They now were walking down the street. In his arms were boxes stacked upon boxes, it's a wonder they hadn't fell yet. Allen grimaced and gently shifted the weight of the heavy load to his other arm so the corner's weren't digging in as much.

"Why can't you just transport these boxes into the Ark?" Allen asked. Road glanced back at him and gave him a look that seemed to say, 'isn't it obvious?'

"We're in public, can't risk anyone seeing it."

An irk mark appeared on Allen's head and he chuckled darkly feeling "Dark Allen" coming out.

 _In public she says? When has that ever stopped her before?! This is probably my punishment…carrying boxes for the rest of my life…_

Something occurred to him just then. He's had his suspicions about it but Road never actually _told_ him where they were. "Say Road, where is this town?"

Road twisted her head around to face him and answered, "Italy. Tyki wanted to stop here. He likes the wine. The Ark will be moving soon although."

"The Ark is _here?_ The Earl didn't just open a portal and-"

Road cut him off by holding a finger up to her mouth. She then raised it towards the sky and said, "Look closely." He did as he was told. Allen squinted, trying hard to look past the Akuma, and _then_ he saw it. It was a faint glimmer but he knew it wasn't an Akuma nor part of the sky. It was the Black Ark, but it was invisible at the moment.

"It is here." Allen whispered.

"Yup! Now let's get moving. If your friends show up before we're done that counts as game over just the same."

"Friends?" Allen questioned.

Road narrowed her eyes and gave him a smile, "That's right. You see Tyki was spotted by one of your troublesome Finders a few days ago. Now some Exorcists are coming after you, most likely to capture you. Now come on you heard what I said before right~?!"

People were coming for him. Upon hearing that he didn't want to follow Road. The fact that help was on it's way renewed his hope enough to think of ways to stall for time. But it couldn't be obvious, if he was found out then this town would perish and all these innocent people would die.

"Sure, let's go. But first can I tie my shoe?"

"Wha-Allen!"

As he roughly placed the boxes on the sidewalk to 'tie his shoe', the stack gave one tremendous wobble. Road rushed forward and hugged it, after a while it steadied and he stood back up brushing off his pants. The female Noah back away and bit the inside of her cheek her face going into pout.

"You're mean." Road insulted him. "Come on. We don't have much longer."

He'd just wasted five minutes. If he could keep creating incidents like this the Exorcists might just make-

 _ **It won't work Allen.**_

The sudden voice of Nea almost caused him to drop the boxes all over again.

 _Nea?! Where have you been?! And what do you mean it won't work?_

 _ **The Akuma already sense you're up to something. If you continue they'll alert Road who no doubt is on to you. Without meaning to you'll bring about the destruction of this whole town. Don't go with the Exorcists, this isn't a good time, innocent lives are at risk. Wait for another opportune moment.**_

Allen gritted his teeth but he could see the truth in Nea's words. He was about to answer when he suddenly became more alert, for some reason a small feeling of panic began to unfold within him. He realized that this wasn't his feelings, but Nea's.

 _Nea what's wrong?_

 _ **It's too late you must get back to the Ark right-**_

In front of him Road suddenly stopped walking. The girl let out a sigh, "Surprisingly I didn't want to do this. I wish we could have had more fun but the game's over. Your friends have arrived."

Allen's eyes widened and he dropped the boxes to the ground not caring if they got damaged or not. His panic was now beginning to become one with Nea's. "Road...I'm coming back to the Ark with you, you don't have to destroy this town."

Road tilted her head up to the sky, "It was part of the deal. Now Akuma, do what you were ordered to do."

 _No!_

Allen turned towards the sky, his hood falling off of him from the sudden movement. Dozens of Akuma were now revealing themselves, they were coming out of the clouds not even waiting until they were in range to begin shooting with their deadly bullets. There were mostly Level 3's, a few 2's and 4's in the mix.

"Dammit!" Allen cursed. An arm slunk around his, it hooked theirs together and started to lead him away from the chaos that was about to rain down. "Road!" He snapped slipping out of her hold. "Stop this now! Or I will!"

Road blinked blankly at him before nodding in the direction of his currently useless arm. "How? Your Innocence isn't working is it?"

His anger was about to boil over. "Road." He began in a dangerously calm tone. "These people have nothing to do with this, with _us._ Call off the Akuma."

"...Let's go. The Earl wants us back for tea time."

" _Road!"_

 _ **She isn't going to listen Allen. I can help although. Each Noah has the ability to control Akuma...if you let me take over, I'll stop this.**_

Allen froze, his silver eyes had lost their anger so quickly Road took a step back for she didn't know what was going on.

"Allen? We have to go, _now._ Come on." The girl tugged on Allen's hand but he was unresponsive. What had happened to him? He was furious seconds before, now he was brain dead.

Another thought occurred to her and she thought darkly, _He better not be ignoring me. I'll make his next punishment ten times worse._

She was about to slap him to see if he reacted to pain when something happened that caused her to freeze. This was rare for she as a Noah rarely froze, and especially in fear.

Allen's pallid skin began to turn ashy colored, it started at his fingertips and spread like a disease all around. The familiar stigmatas engraved themselves into Allen's forehead. And the boy's silver eyes faded to a deep golden. Minutes passed and the pair just stood there, the only sounds being of the Akuma attacking the town in the distance.

Road finally getting over her shock managed to ask, "N-Nea? Is that...you?"

Nea ignored the girl and instead spoke two words that seemingly chilled the air, "A-ku-ma, _stop."_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/n Hey everyone! Letting you know Link might not show up until later on because I kinda forgot about him haha. Onto the story!)**

* * *

They'd just been dropped off in a small boat, not too far from shore. The water was choppy and threatened to push them farther away from their destination. Both Krory and Lavi gripped the oars and pushed against the current, thankfully the closer they got to shore the more calm the waters seemed to get.

"It's too bad the Captain couldn't have taken us all the way." Lenalee said as she glanced towards the horizon.

"Tch, he was cheap." Lavi scoffed.

"But Lavi that small boat could've sunk, there's a lot of rocks over here." Miranda said. Tim flew over to the woman's shoulder as if he was agreeing with her.

"And we can't?!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed, the Exorcist looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

Lenalee chuckled. "Get back to rowing Lavi. Poor Krory is doing all the hard work."

"Ah Kro-Chan can handle it by himself." That earned him a whack from the emerald haired girl. "Alright alright Lenalee!"

With Lavi's help, it took little time to make it to the docks. Thankfully they didn't sink.

The boat drifted to a stop against the pier. The first thing Lavi noticed was that the dock was lively. Fisherman crowded around as they prepared to head out to sea, further in the streets he could spot the shops which looked welcoming.

"So, Allen is supposed to be here?" Miranda asked to confirm as she climbed up onto the dock.

Krory nodded, glancing towards the sky. Something sinister was lurking here. "Yes. But other than that doesn't anyone feel like we're being watched?"

"You're not the only one." Lenalee mumbled. "I think there's Akuma here. It'd make sense if there's a Noah nearby."

" _Great._ Let's find Allen, and quick." Lavi said. The four people plus Tim began to weave their way through the people and towards the town. Finally they made it off the dock and they stopped to catch their breath.

"Alright!" Lavi said as he pumped a fist into the air, "Let's go get Moyashi-chan back!" The others snickered at Allen's nickname and were about to follow Lavi's actions and put their fists into the air when a loud explosion startled them.

"What was that?!" Miranda asked, bringing her hand closer to her chest as she turned around. Tim began to fly around wildly as if he was warning them something was coming. More explosions soon followed, bursts of pinkish light lit up the sky in the distance and screams filled the air.

"Akuma." Lenalee growled. Her eyes flickered over her friends and she said hurriedly, "We have to stop them before they hurt anyone." In seconds Lenalee had activated her Innocence, her Dark Boots gleamed as the pale sunlight reflected off of them. "I'll be leaving first."

"Lenalee wait-" Lavi began to call out, but he let his words trail off for the girl was already out of hearing range. "Alright. Miranda stick to us and don't use Time Record unless you really need to. Let's catch up to Lenalee." His companions gave him nods.

Krory was ready to suck some Akuma blood while Miranda was slightly nervous. Tim just rested on Miranda's shoulder flicking his tail. And without wasting anymore time the three-plus a golem-ran into town.

 **oOo**

Lenalee flew down onto a Level 2, it exploded on impact and thanks to her Dark Boots purified the soul within. She'd already cleared the area she was in. But in the distance she could spot some Level 3 and 4's, why are those so many Akuma here?! Behind her Lenalee heard the sounds of fighting, with a glance behind her she found the small figures of Krory and Lavi destroying some Akuma who had made it to the ground.

She gritted her teeth. This was a bad situation. Four Exorcists can't cover this whole town and make sure no one gets hurt. Hopefully the residents have already evacuated. She decided to make her way over to the large group before they could touch the earth.

As she flew over she quickly engaged with Akuma's who got in her way. She increased her speed to kick them in their chests, or did a spinning kick into their heads. Thankfully she hadn't run into a Level 3 yet. Those still freaked her out after Edo. Lenalee paused and let herself hover for a few seconds, wiping the little sweat that'd begun to gather on her forehead. Once she had caught her breath she was off.

As she was flying towards the group her eyes scanned the ground. Down below had buildings that were crumbling in some sections but for the most part of it the town looked untouched. As Lenalee got closer to the Akuma she could hear their grumbling and cackles. They hadn't noticed her yet, this gave her the upper hand. She was about to attack when something caught her eye.

Directly below her were two people. They weren't panicking, they were just standing there. And one in particular, had snow white hair.

Lenalee jerked to a stop. Could that be... _Allen?_ Her mouth opened to call out to him, but then she remembered the Akuma flying down towards the town. She had to deal with them but by the time she's done Allen could be gone. She felt conflicted at the worst time.

Her boots began drifting down, losing altitude as if they knew what she really wanted to do. The Akuma hadn't slowed their pace and were on a direct course for the town. Lenalee bit her lip, _should I go tell everyone else instead?_

Flames suddenly erupted out of nowhere. She flipped around in surprise, hot air blasted in her face as she saw the Akuma getting roasted. She recognized that fire, _Lavi._ Her purple eyes widened when she saw the redhead on the ground waving up at her with a broad grin. What caused her to be even more surprised was that Lavi and the others unknowingly were a building away from Allen. Now that that horde of Akuma had been taken care of, she stealthy flew down towards her friends.

Lenalee landed gracefully and pressed her back against the wall taking in a deep breath. "Allen is right behind us." She said quietly.

Krory took a step back, "Really?! Then let's go!"

"Wait! He's with someone else. I think we should approach carefully." Lenalee suggested. "Like _be quiet."_

Lavi grimaced and shifted his hammer which rested on his shoulder, "Why do I feel like that was directed at me?"

"Okay! Let's get Allen back!" Miranda said with a smile. The other's shared a glance before they began to creep towards the end of the building they'd been standing behind.

Upon peaking around the corner Lenalee's eyes widened and she whispered, "Is that _Road?_ I mean, she a Noah so we shouldn't be surprised…"

"Noah or not if she gets in the way of taking our friend back I'll fight her." Krory declared going to step out of the buildings cover. The others were about to follow his lead, Tim bouncing eagerly on Lenalee's shoulder, when Lavi suddenly said,

"Wait wait wait, doesn't Allen seem, off?"

Miranda shot Lavi a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean-"

"N-Nea? Is that...you?" Road's shaky voice cut through the air and caught everyone's attention.

"Nea?" Lenalee began confused. Then it dawned on her as she took a closer look at Allen. Her feet started to move forwards and a cold pit formed in her stomach. "Guys...do-that's not Allen!"

Lavi brought his hammer in front of him seeing what the girl meant. The person there wasn't their Allen. He had gray colored skin; no doubt when he turned to face him he would have the golden eyes Lavi suspected he had. Before them was none other than the _14th._ "Dammit…" He muttered. If only they'd been quicker.

As the three Exorcists started to run towards the 14th-or Allen, he said something that caused them to stop in their tracks. The Noah aura that leaked out of the 14th put fear in Miranda, a pressure had built up in the air and she was more than thankful when it was gone.

It had gone dead silent, the sounds of destruction silenced in a split second. What had happened was the Akuma were no longer following their order to destroy this town, it was for the 14th had given them something else to follow. A simple word.

 _Stop._

Miranda's hands shook as she watched the 14th turn towards them. It was Allen, but at the same time not. It angered her that the 14th could take over her friend's body just like that. It also scared her. No matter what they couldn't harm him; for if they did they'd be harming Allen as well.

Nea faced the three Exorcists before him. His eyes landed on a golem hovering over one of female's shoulders. A smile grew on his face and he held out his hand saying, "My Timcampy, it's been a while." Hesitant at first, but the golem eventually came over to him landing on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck.

"Tim!" The female-if he remembered from Allen's memories her name was Lenalee-exclaimed. "That's not Allen that's the 14th!"

Nea's eyes scanned each of the Exorcists. He wouldn't harm them, even if Allen wouldn't remember this he didn't want the boy to find out that his friends were injured by his hand. "Lavi, Miranda, Lenalee, Krory. I ask that you stay out of my way. Allen is safe for the time being, but he can't go back with you."

Lavi scoffed and slammed his hammer into the earth, "And why the hell not?"

Nea ignored the question and turned back to Road who was still standing there. She had prepared to fight the Exorcists, flaming candles surrounded her their tips deadly sharp. Road wouldn't give up Allen without a fight, especially to them. "No need to worry, I have something to do quick then back to the Ark it is."

Road narrowed her eyes. Even though Nea spoke in a lighthearted tone she sensed he was up to something. But as always she couldn't tell _what._

"14th we're taking Allen back with us, we're not going to let you go back onto the Ark." Krory protested.

Nea glanced at the man, he shrugged. "I am going back. If you'd like to fight someone Road would be more than willing to." The female Noah glared at the man, saying nothing. "Now, to finish this off. _Akuma,"_ Nea spoke again addressing the Akuma. Hearing Allen speak in such a cold tone made each of the Exorcists to become unnerved, " _Go back to the Ark."_

Rumbling echoed throughout the air and slowly the Akumas drifted back into the clouds where open gates that led to the Ark waited. Seeing this Lavi grimaced, what was the 14th's true agenda. "Now that's done let's go Road."

"Hey. Didn't we say we wouldn't let you leave?" Lavi spoke. He sent a fierce glare in the 14th's direction.

Nea merely smiled at the attempt of intimidation. "If you intend to fight me, I suggest doing it quickly. But keep in mind, this is Allen's body, so every hit I take damages him. Walk away and forget you ever saw me." He played a dirty card, but it was necessary.

"Forget we ever saw you?!" Lenalee exclaimed. "No way!"

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the enemy here. Allen let me take over to save this town."

This seemed to have some effect. The one known as Miranda said slowly, "Allen let you...take over?" Nea nodded.

"Bullshit. Even if it was to save this town, how could Allen even put an ounce of trust in you?" Lavi said his voice low.

The boy's words didn't effect him, they merely caused him to think. It was indeed surprising that Allen could trust him enough to save this town. He would wonder more about it later but for now it was time to leave. "Road let's go." Nea said, swiftly turning around and gripping the girl by her shoulder pushing her along.

"Hey back off!" Road huffed as she shook off his hand. "Lord Millennium should open the gate soon." As if on cue, a black door appeared in front of them.

"Allen…" Nea turned at the sound of the white haired boy's name. It was Lenalee whom had called it.

He stared at the sad girl for a few seconds before saying. "Allen's not here." And with that he entered the gateway.

* * *

 **(A/n I might revise this chapter later on, just to add more description. Hopefully you liked it, until next time!)**


	11. Chapter 11

He'd only have seconds to give Allen back control. If he saw Mana now he'd have a _long_ discussion with him he'd rather save until later. They'd just entered the portal, Road was walking slower behind him. Nea could tell the girl was suspicious of him.

The end of the portal was just up ahead, they'd be back in the Ark in a matter of seconds. Nea paused just behind the door-like ending. "What are you doing? Come on hurry it up." Road said.

Nea sighed, "I apologize for us reuniting like this. But next time we can have a proper conversation. Goodbye." Road seemed to get what he was saying for she rushed forward; her expression a mix between anger and annoyance.

His golden eyes closed he let his consciousness drift into the depths of his mind until he was at a familiar spot.

Nea was standing in front of a chair, chained in it was Allen. The boy had noticed his arrival and was staring at him expectantly. "Did...did you save the town?" Allen asked hopefully.

Nea smiled and reached forward, effortlessly breaking the chains and freeing Allen from the mental hold. "Yes. You can take control now."

Hearing this Allen jumped up, "Thanks!" The white-haired boy suddenly stopped his happiness gone. He glanced back at Nea and asked, "But, did we escape?"

"No. I took us back to the Ark." Nea put bluntly. No use in lying to him, he'd find out once he woke up.

Allen could find no words to describe what he was feeling. Before wasn't Nea _helping_ him to _escape?_ So why would he take him back to the Ark after the Akuma were taken care of? Allen curled a hand into a fist full of frustration. "You know what?" He began slowly, "Just stay out of my thoughts for a while. You had the _perfect_ opportunity to escape-I trusted you to do the right thing. If you're not honest and tell me your true intentions how can I trust you?"

By now the chains had wrapped themselves around Nea, it was a nostalgic feeling. It reminded him of when he first met Allen face to face in this form, not like the shadowy figure he used before only appearing in the mirrors. Except now he was the one in the chair and Allen was standing over him. The boy was angry he understood that. But if he did tell Allen why he came back to the Ark and the history behind that matter he might get the wrong idea.

It would be so much easier if Allen remembered him. **[1]**

Nea's gaze didn't waver at Allen's harsh words and he said, "If you need my help don't hesitate to call upon me."

Allen scoffed. "I think I can handle things on my own." And with that he began walking forward until he disappeared within a blink of an eye.

* * *

The first thing he saw was a golem frantically flying in front of his face. He was confused, for during his time at the Ark he couldn't recall there ever being a golem. Then it clicked and his frown literally turned upside-down.

"Tim!" Allen exclaimed grabbing the golem and bringing it into an embrace. "It's been so long," He sniffled as he felt tears coming on. "Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked the golem. Tim should be with the Exorcists, not at the Ark.

Tim gritted his teeth and his tail twitched a few times as if he was deciding whether to tell him something or not. Instead the golem flew back up and circled around. Allen followed with his eyes and felt his stomach drop slightly. Since he'd been so focused on Tim he hadn't noticed that he was at a table. Surrounding him were Noah.

"About time." Tyki muttered. The Shounen had been marvelling over his stupid golem for the past five minutes. He would've left already if the Earl hadn't hunted him down and made him come.

"Welcome Allen Walker~. Would you like tea? Or something to eat?" The Earl proposed holding up china in one hand and cake in the other.

Allen's narrowed eyes flickered over to the Earl, "No thanks." But his stomach betrayed him as it let out a loud growl.

"Have some cake Allen." Road spoke as she leaned over him gently placing a large piece of cake in front of him. "It's sweet."

"Road!" Sheril suddenly shouted. "Stay away from that boy!"

Wisely rolled his eyes and asked in a annoyed tone, "Could you stop with that? You're giving me a headache. You've been panicking ever since you learned Road and the boy left the Ark."

Sheril huffed and gave Wisely a glare, "Well you'd panic too if you found out your daughter went somewhere with some-"

"Quiet please." It was Tyki who stopped their quarrel. The Noah had been picking at his food, pushing the remainders of his cake around in his dish.

Sheril grinned and flung out his arms, "Of course! Anything for my brother!"

"You're _brothers?"_ Allen hadn't meant to say it, but the question just slipped out. All eyes went to him; there were only five there yet their stares could make Allen feel small. Allen had spotted Tyki giving him glare, he ignored it hoping not to start anything. If he was going to be in the same Ark as this guy for who knows how long Allen would rather not have him trying to kill him every minute.

"So what?"

"Yes we are."

The brothers chorused. Tyki spoke harshly while the other proudly. Allen recognized Tyki's brother to be the one who was causing everyone to be immobile towards the start of the attack on the North American Branch.

"Stop that." Tyki muttered.

Sheril smirked and faced Allen. "We first met when little Alma Karma was waking up. I never properly introduced myself then, I'm Sheril Kamelot. The Noah of Desire~"

Allen recoiled a bit, _Desire? Great another weird guy._ He thought Sheril was done talking but he added on with a murderous glare, "Oh and, I suggest staying away from my Road unless you want to pay for it."

Two arms wrapped around his neck the owner who he soon found to be Road. The female Noah pouted and said, "Allen's not a bad guy,"

"Hey," Allen began quietly so that only Road could hear. The other Noah were bickering again over some matter that didn't concern him.

Road glanced down meeting his eyes. "What is it? Cake too sweet?"

He chuckled, "No. Road, you were with me when the 14th took over right? So tell me, just how did Timcanpy come to be with me?"

Road sighed, removing herself from Allen. "It's easy, we ran into some of your friends down there. They weren't too happy when we left. Your golem just followed you when we came back."

The chair clattered as it crashed to the ground. Allen had stood up with such force that his seat was knocked over. Nea didn't mention this...this is something _important-_ but he couldn't start freaking out now. Friends is a very broad term...it could just be random Exorcists that were sent after him. To think that Lavi or Lenalee had made it here…

"Allen?..." Road rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like to be taken back to my room." He said stiffly.

Road glanced at the Earl who nodded wordlessly. She led the boy to the door and soon they were walking past the black colored buildings. They arrived at Allen's room minutes later, Road had only opened the door for him and watched him as he went in silently. She soon took her leave, looking for more trouble to keep her entertained.

Allen sat on his bed thankful to be away from those Noah's. Tim nudged his hand and he looked down. "Tim," Allen began as he gently picked up the golem, "Show me what happened, won't you?"

Tim made a chittering noise before his large mouth opened revealing his sharp teeth. A bubble spilled out from the golem's mouth and floated up growing bigger until it was a circle the size of Allen's face. Then, images started to play and sound filled the quiet room. He watched intently; at first there was static, blurry faces, then it focused and a boat was shown. Standing in front of it was none other than Miranda, Krory, Lenalee and Lavi.

* * *

 **(A/n Hey guys! I was rush-writing this chapter but hopefully it moves along at a good pace. The next update might not be for a bit, I'm going to California for two weeks and I'm not sure if I'll have time to work on it.**

 **[1]** So when Nea says this, in the manga if you guys remember Allen apparently knew Nea and Mana, except he was older. If anyone's confused I'm just referencing that.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Guest:** Last chapter Road was a bit OOC. But the reason as to why she was acting like that-protective if that's word/OOC-is she didn't want to give Allen up. In this fanfic as I've said before each character is slightly OOC, so Road might be a bit more emotional. Road likes Allen a lot, she currently has mixed feelings about Nea because he tried to wipe out the Noah Clan and she's suspicious of him. Hope that cleared things up!

 **Thanks for the reviews! See you next time!)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes...I understand. I love you too, goodbye." Lenalee ended the call with her brother and silently hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Krory asked. He knew it wouldn't be good news though.

The emerald-haired girl slowly turned back to her friends and sunk into a chair. "He said just to continue what we're doing. But he has to report the 14th taking over to Inspector Lvellie. He presumed the Inspector wouldn't be happy about that and there's a chance we'd get called back in and the Crows would get sent out."

"What?!" Miranda exclaimed. "But...we almost got Allen back! Can't they see that it should be his friends not people of the Vatican who are rescuing him?"

Lenalee rubbed a comforting hand on Miranda's back as the woman's eyes began to water. "I don't know, why don't we all go to bed? We could all use a good night's sleep."

"Right." Krory agreed as he stood. "I'll head up first."

Lenalee watched as the man headed towards the stairs. They were currently in an inn. After the failed rescue attempt of Allen, they spent some time helping out the citizens of Naples before checking into an inn for the night. Lavi hadn't left the room he shared with Krory. The boy was still angry over what had happened earlier.

"Let's go up too." Lenalee said as she stood.

Miranda wiped her eyes and nodded. "Right."

Now in their room the pair had changed into their nightclothes and climbed into their beds. Just after Lenalee shut off the light Miranda suddenly asked, "Lenalee, do you think Allen's alright?"

It took her less than a second to reply. "Of course! He's not the kind of person to give in easily. He's probably giving the Noah hell of a hard time."

In the darkness Miranda smiled, "Good. I'm worried for him. After the 14th took over...hopefully next time we see Allen it's _Allen_. If you know what I mean…"

Lenalee nodded grimly. "I do. I'm heading to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight Lenalee."

She turned onto her side and faced the wall. Right now she was mentally tired as she was physically. Hopefully tomorrow Lavi and everyone else would be in better spirits. With those thoughts in mind, Lenalee shut her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day the group began to look for clues concerning the next appearance of the Ark. Lenalee had called her brother once again and told him to keep tabs on large groups of Akuma or Noah sightings. All they could do was travel and hopefully stumble across a miracle. They were back to square one and to them it was plain frustrating.

Lavi was in his room double checking the contents of his bag to make sure it was prepared for their journey to the next town. He looked at the items as he placed them into the bag.

 _Food...Water...Rope….what's this?_

In his hands was a folded piece of paper. He didn't remember this, maybe it was Krory's? Curiosity took over him and he gently unfolded it. His green eye searched the paper before he found three words in the middle of the page.

They were written in Latin, now was one of the times he was thankful Bookman forced him to learn that difficult language.

 _Ut in Anglia._ Go to England. **[1]**

A chuckle escape his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. "It can't be _that_ easy can it?..."

* * *

"So you just found a note in your bag saying 'Go to England?'" Lenalee asked skeptically. "Do you think it could be the Ark's next location?"

Lavi shrugged. He'd just told everyone of his discovery and had been bombarded with questions. "Dunno. And no one put it there right?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"It could be a trap." Krory said. "One of the Earl's followers may have planted it to get us off his trail."

"That's the thing though. We were never on his trail. All the time when we investigated we didn't find anything helpful. We should go to check it out. Who knows it might be something." Lavi said.

"I agree with Lavi. Trap or not this is the only thing we have right now." Miranda spoke in a firm voice.

Krory and Lenalee shared a glance before they both nodded agreeing with Lavi's words.

"You're right Miranda, be it hundreds of Akuma waiting for us in England if there's a chance we can get Allen back I'll suck all of their blood and push onward!" Krory declared.

Lavi patted the man on the back and said, "No need to get so dramatical Kro-chan…"

Lenalee's eyes flickered over the two packed bags then asked, "Is everything ready?"

"Yup! I already double-checked. Since our destinations England we might want to catch a ship. It's a bit of a long walk." Lavi said as he stood and slung one of the packs over his shoulder.

"Then it's off to England!" Krory said as he too grabbed a pack and headed for the door. As the group filed out of the inn they failed to noticed a cloaked figure hiding behind the stairwell. Upon the innkeeper passing by he was already gone.

* * *

 **[1]** For the Latin words I used google translate so hopefully they're correct.

 **Hey guys! If you might notice Miranda doesn't have a lot of speaking parts in here, I try to get her in every now and then but to me she's a quiet person so she doesn't talk much. But don't forget she's there ^~^. And a cloaked guy shows up...you'll find out who he is soon. Thanks for the reviews! Until next time!)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Allen~!" Road's annoying familiar voice rang out from behind the door seconds before it flung open. Timcanpy jerked up into the air and flew around once on alert, then shot down towards Allen's hair and began eating it.

"Tim knock it off!" Allen cried out as he took ahold of his golem. The boy sat up his hair now a mess and stared in disapproval at Tim who merely gave him a toothy grin. His silver eyes flickered over to Road who was examining her cuticles while leaning against the door frame.

"Road. And how may I help you?"

The girl stopped almost immediately her eyes brightening. "Glad you asked!" Road then rushed over and jumped onto his bed landing right beside him. She reached behind her and pulled out a thick stack of papers. "Since you have nothing better to do could you help me with my homework? I asked Tyki but he's being mean and said no."

Allen sweatdropped as he observed the many on top he could spot complex math problems that he'd probably wrack his brain trying to solve. "Uh...can't Sheril help you? I'm kind of busy…"

Road narrowed her eyes clearly seeing through his lie. " _Sure_ you're busy. You wouldn't mind coming for a walk with me?"

"Where to?" He asked. He'd been sitting in this room since yesterday. Being honest he was anxious to get out even if it was just for a walk.

Road shrugged and grabbed his hand dragging him to his feet. "Anywhere." She shot him a playful look over her shoulder and said, "You do know you can leave this room? The door's not locked or anything."

Allen blinked. The door wasn't locked? That means he could just try and find the piano room again, which meant he could escape. But considering what happened last time the door might be harder to find.

"But I'll be watching you if you do decide to leave." Road began nonchalantly. "If you cause any trouble you'll get punished again~" Allen shivered at the thought of it.

As they walked Allen's eyes were drawn to the tower in the distance where he could only assume where the Noah's were. The black town where his room is located was a long walking distance from it, or it seemed.

Road was skipping as she walked. His steps were slower, although he was somewhat thrilled to be out of that room and to learn he could leave whenever, he was still upset about the incident with Nea.

As Allen had requested Nea had remained silent ever since he had told him to. At times he thought he went too hard on the guy, but then he reminded himself that Nea had deserved it for not taking the chance and escaping.

"Alriiight!" Road suddenly said as she spun on her heel turning to face him. Allen came to an abrupt stop not wanting to run into her. "Let's head back,"

"So soon?" He asked.

"Got bored." She put simply.

"You said I can leave my room anytime I want right?" Road nodded as she twisted a newly unwrapped lollipop in her mouth. "Well, I'd like to take a walk on my own. If that's alright."

Road stopped walking and eyed him. "Go ahead. But like I said no trouble~" She lightly tapped his nose before walking around him and towards the tower. "See ya Allen~!"

Allen's cheeks had tinted pink upon the sudden touch but he quickly regained his composure. Tim watched from Allen's head as Road walked away, the golem let out a growl. Allen chuckled and brought up a hand to pat Tim's head. "What's wrong Tim?" When he didn't get an answer-as expected-he continued, "Let's look around. Where to first…"

There wasn't much to see. He found there was a series of main pathways spread throughout the Ark that led up to the tower; just like the White Ark. After an hour or so a yawn escaped his lips. Allen glanced around, just now realizing he'd strayed pretty far from his room.

"Hey Tim, you remember the way back right?" He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Tim give a chittering sound of confirmation. "Great, lead the way." With a flick of his tail Tim took off and started flying ahead of him.

As he began walking he felt like he was being watched. He wouldn't stop in case there was actually someone there. Then the person might disappear or worse attack. For all he knew no one was there and he was just being paranoid.

Allen kept his pace steady. In his mind he thought,

 _Tim hurry it up._

And almost as if Tim heard him; Tim gritted his large teeth and gave a burst a speed that was so fast he had to run to catch up.

By the time they'd reached his room Allen was out of breath. He placed his hands on his knees and took a moment. "Tim...You didn't have to go _that_ fast!"

Tim merely gave him a laughing chitter in reply.

Allen sighed and stood up. They were outside his room right now, the door being around the corner. He started to head towards his door when Tim went crazy. The golem flew up and off of Allen's shoulder and bit his ear firmly promptly beginning to fly backwards.

His eyes widened in pain and he shouted, " _OW! TIM WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO!"_ As he struggled against Tim a head popped out from behind the corner. The person observed the sight with slight shock, only to roll his eyes and walk out revealing himself.

Tim suddenly released Allen's ear and flew up to his white-hair nestling himself in it. " _Thank you."_ Allen breathed out. He looked up and took a step back. "Tyki. What are you doing here?"

Tyki grinned. He removed his cigarette and let it drop to the ground smushing it beneath his foot. "Hey Shounen, I hear you can't use your Innocence right now."

Allen narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "Whoever told you that?"

The Noah chuckled. "I have my sources and they're reliables ones." Tyki held up his palm and a purple light began to emit from it. Seeing the dark butterfly that grew made Allen sick, if Tyki was looking for a fight he'd have no choice but to run. "You know, it's not just me who thinks you being here is a bad idea."

"What are you saying? If you're going to kill me the Earl won't like that."

Tyki tsked and clenched his fist, as he did the Tease disappeared. " _I know._ The Earl Millennium...has a strange connection to the 14th. He might be able to forgive him for what he did but I can't. The 14th killed almost all of the Noah Clan back then, I won't let it happen again." Allen listened without saying a word. It was unlike Tyki to open up like this, especially to _him_ of all people.

"So…" Allen said slowly. "What are you going to do to me? I take it you're not going to kill me?"

"It was an option but no," Tyki's golden eyes met his. "I'm going to help you escape."


	14. Chapter 14

Allen snickered, it soon grew into a laugh. "You help _me_ escape?" He said incredulously. Tyki glared at him as he continued to speak, "You just said trying to kill me was an _option_. How do I know you're not going to double-cross me and kill me once I let my guard down?"

It was Tyki's turn to laugh. "Shounen your guard was down numerous of times. In fact I came close right before you entered the piano room, but the Earl intervened. I'm offering you my help because I want you out my hair. Take it or leave it."

What should he do? Half of him told him to accept Tyki's help; Tyki seemed genuine enough to the part where Allen could believe he really wanted him gone-hopefully not the dead kind. He was tempted to call upon Nea and ask for his advice…but Allen had to learn not to go to him every time he was in a crisis.

Tyki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I take your silence as a no? When the time comes don't say I didn't-"

"Wait." He cut him off. "I'll accept."

Tyki raised his brows, his lips curving upwards into a smirk. "You do now?"

Allen nodded. There was no going back. "What do I have to do?"

"It'll take a while to prepare. Sheril has a meeting-don't ask any questions-" Tyki commented seeing the sudden curiosity in the Shounen's eyes, "In a week, everyone will be gone, even the Earl. I doubt you'll be welcome even as a guest, the meeting is something only people of _diplomatic titles_ can attend." The Noah chose his words carefully. "We'll talk more later."

As he began to leave Allen scoffed. That was all he was going to tell him? "Hey! What about the plan?!"

Tyki's feet planted themselves in the ground. He glared daggers at the Shounen and said in a low tone, "You ever heard of the saying walls have ears? I'll said _we'll talk more later,_ until then keep your trap _shut."_

The white-haired boy gulped, slightly intimidated by Tyki's words. On his head Allen felt Tim shift like he was preparing to take off. He thought nothing of it-although Tim probably wanted to go attack Tyki, he didn't seem to like him that much. Seconds later he'd entered his room.

"Do you think this'll work?" He asked Tim as he sat on his bed. Tim gave him a small smile then flew up to his pillow where he circled around it before landing. Allen sighed loudly, "I hope it does."

* * *

 _He was running in a field, hands outstretched to let his fingertips brush against the tall stalks of barley that grew around him. His surroundings were kissed by the sunset's fading rays giving it a golden glow._

 _"Nea!" He turned at the sound of his name. A boy stood in the distance waving frantically a broad grin spread across his face. He laughed and returned the greeting. He began to head in his brother's direction, he would probably be upset that he headed out before him._

 _He ran towards Mana, it started off as a jog but grew into a sprint as the adrenaline caught up with him. In no time at all he reached Mana's side. Mana waited for him to catch his breath before he spoke. But he would never get the chance to know what it was as he was ripped from the dream world and jolted awake._

Allen snapped up in bed. He breathed in deeply as he attempted to fill his lungs with the much needed air. A hand clutched his chest and he could feel the _thump_ of his rapid heartbeat. He'd seen another of Nea's memories. It was the second time since he'd come to the Ark; each time he'd wake covered in sweat and a feeling of panic flooding him.

He clenched a shaky fist and laid back down. Nothing would happen. When he woke up again he would wake as _Allen_. He repeated that once more to reassure himself, then he fell back asleep.

* * *

The morning was quiet. Road hadn't barged in yet so he was enjoying the few minutes of peace and quiet before she did. It'd been a few days, while he had time Allen decided it was time to talk with Nea.

 _Hey Nea. I know you've been quiet-well I asked you to be but but I didn't think you'd actually-Anyways! Point being if I seemed harsh I only said what I said because I thought you were in the wrong. I'm not mad anymore._

There was a silence as his Nea remained unresponsive inside his thoughts. Allen was about to try again when,

 ** _It's alright Allen. I apologize for what I did, but I did it in your best interests. If you had gone with the Exorcists back to the Black Order who knows what could've happened. There's a lot of tension in the air._**

Allen let out a sigh of relief. A part of him was somehow happy to know that Nea was still there.

 _I know. But I could've stopped the rumors going around that I'm in league with the Earl. Next time ask me if you're making these kind of decisions._

 ** _I'll try and remember to._**

Allen stretched, his muscles satisfyingly popping as he brought his arms above his head and shifted his shoulder blades. There was no point in staying in the room any longer, maybe he'd pick up in what he was doing yesterday.

"Tim! Let's go!" The golem perked up at his call and flew over to rest on his shoulder. As he headed to the door he passed by the mirror which hung on the wall. Unconsciously he glanced in it, expecting to see his reflection, but what he saw instead stopped him in his tracks.

His mirror image had been replaced with Nea. Not the usual shadowy figure which never could conjure a solid form much less a face. No, it was the Nea he'd seen in the dream. The one in front of him had molten golden eyes, unruly coal-black hair, his bangs were swept in front of the stigmata and including those and the ashen skin he was definitely who he thought he was.

Allen swallowed the lump in his throat as he asked, "N...Nea?"

Nea gave him an apologetic smile, "Yes. It seems my Noah presence is growing stronger inside you. I assume you saw more memories?"

Allen winced as he flashed back to his dreams. "What does it mean?"

Nea didn't saying anything few a few seconds, he was trying to find the right words to say. "I like you Allen," He began, "And because of that I'm sorry for what's happening. The awakening is...inevitable. The more memories you receive the faster it'll come."

He felt like a heavy weight had been set on his chest. Allen clenched his jaw and turned away from the mirror upon hearing the news. Did his previous words not reach anyone's ears?

 _-"Listen up Earl, and 'The 14th' too...I'm Allen, an Exorcist! And I'd die before becoming anything else!"_

He said those words so confidently back then. Now he doubted he could repeat them with the same brazenness.

"How long?" He asked.

"It depends. But you'll know when it's near." Nea spoke. Allen slowly nodded as he processed the information. Tim gently nudged him as if he sensed something was wrong. Allen blinked rapidly snapping back to reality.

"Sorry Tim, I'm feeling a bit nauseous. Going out will have to wait." He told the golem before heading back over to his bed and laying down.

 ** _Allen? If you need to talk, I'm here._**

His features grew tight and he pulled the covers over his face as if that'd hide him. Feeling he needed to offer a response he thought,

 _I'm good. I'm going to take a nap._

 _ **Alright, sleep well.**_

The feeling of despair began to grow in his stomach. Things were starting to look good once Tyki offered his help no matter his sketchy it was. _Then this._ It was a pitiful situation he was in.

 _-Keep walking._

Allen blinked, his dull eyes clearing up as he remembered Mana's words. That's right, he just had to last a week then he'd escape, the other things can be dealt with later. He'd keep walking, he wouldn't let things pull him down and back into the state he'd just been in. He'd keep walking like Mana would want him to.

* * *

 **A/n Hey guys! Does it seem like too much going on with the last chapter and now this at the end? Just realized this is the 14th chapter of "The 14th Noah", heh. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

"A group of odd looking people you ask?" The innkeeper brought a hand to her chin as she thought. "I seem to recall some Exorcists staying the night a few days ago, is that them?"

"Yes, did you hear where they were going?" He questioned in a forcefully "polite" tone. Could this woman be any slower?

"They mentioned England before they left. I think that's where..."

Without waiting to hear her last few words he abruptly turned around and briskly walked towards the door. Why was that BakaUsagi going to England? He scoffed, he'd find out when he got there.

* * *

"Alleeeen~!" Road's distant voice caused him to wince. Earlier that day Road had dragged him off to participate in a game of hide and seek with her. She was currently 'it'. He was hiding crouched in an alley hiding between two trash cans. The trash cans were a bit strange, Allen hadn't noticed any other objects in the streets, maybe Road had brought them for the game.

"Where are you...in here~?" Road peered in the alley he was hiding in. As she searched the shadows he held his breath not wanting to be discovered. A look of disappointment came across the Noah's face and she shrugged moving on. He exhaled, only to stiffen when two shadows landed in front of him.

"Whew that was close!"

"Hehe didn't get caught!"

Allen pressed himself against the wall in surprise upon the two Noah's sudden appearance. Jasdero and Devit were kneeled down in front of him their eyes glued to the alley's opening ahead. Their guns as usual were out and pointing at each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

Jasdero snapped his head in his direction. The blonde drawled out, "Here? Hide and seek hehe!"

A grin grew on Devit's face and they shared a sly look. Moments after simultaneously the pair moved their guns so they were directed at Allen. His grey eyes widened as he focused in the two things that could potentially blow his face off with the right shot. "Hide and seek's getting boring. How about some old fashion-"

"Found you!~" A voice sang out.

In that split second confusion was thrown over the three. For Allen; the boy felt someone wrap their arms around his neck and a very familiar choke-hug-thing was given. Out of the twins; Devit was just cut off for starters, and while the newcomer had latched onto Allen she'd knocked over Jasdero.

"Road!" Devit suddenly exclaimed after gathering his bearings. "Why'd you interrupt?!"

Road gave a playful smirk and raised a brow, "What kind of 'old fashioned game' were you about to do?"

"Nothing! Hee!" Jasdero offered in their defense, which if possible made them look guiltier and confirmed Road's suspicions. They were trying to kill Allen.

"Come on Allen, looks like our game has some unwanted players." Road said as she lead the boy towards the street. Allen let her lead him along, he felt it was better if he didn't stay there. Just as they reached the end of the buildings Road released his hand and gave him a smile. "Go on ahead."

He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. The smile he was being given seemed _too_ innocent. With a sigh he turned around, beginning to head up the black street.

Road moved her gaze to the twins who were still standing in the same place. Jasdero had begun to look unnerved while Devit didn't seemed bothered although he knew he was going to get talked to. She was _reallyyy_ annoyed now. First Tyki-he wasn't being all too stealthy-then the Exorcists now these two. The Earl Millenni gave Allen to _her_ to watch over so why can't they, _back off?_

"Boys," Road started no hint of her previous playful demeanor. "I have a suggestion."

"Yes?" Devit asked after a long period of time. Apparently the tension was getting to him too.

She smiled humorlessly, "If you're going to kill someone, _do it when no one's watching."_ A whimper escaped Jasdero's throat and he hid behind his brother. Devit grimaced, he tsked trying to cover up that he'd become alarmed by Road's behavior. Road chuckled offering a wave before taking her leave.

"Now...where are you Allen?"

* * *

Link watched silently as his superior conversed with another Inspector. They talked about simple matters; the weather, Akuma, Allen Walker. The white-haired boy had become the main topic to chatter about ever since they heard of his 'betrayal'. Of course this had to happened when he was away. In the months he spent observing the boy he came to think of him as a friend-although he'd never say it outloud. Walker was a sloppy eater, if he didn't wake him he'd sleep past noon; these little irks made Link come to think he was just another boy with an unfortunate fate. He was worried that his personal feelings would get in the way once he began his mission. But at least he wasn't ordered to kill, _yet._

He might be partially to blame for this situation. He'd felt hints of bloodlust. First at the mission when they stopped the 'Phantom Thief G'-the boy Timothy Hearst was actually behind it. And secondly when Walker had woken up from his injuries after. The woman Lenalee had fallen asleep on his bed so he had to wait outside, but he _definitely_ felt the 14th's presence for a second. He was an idiot for not reporting it since Walker seemed normal.

"Shall we get going?" Lvellie asked breaking Link's train of thoughts. The CROW blinked blankly before nodding. The man Lvellie had just been talking to waved goodbye and continued walking the opposite way. "So, did you hear what we were speaking about?"

Link shook his head no. His eyes were cast down staring at the floor as he walked. Should he have been paying attention?...

"No matter. I think it's time you began your mission."

"Yes. I'll head out right away." His mission had shocked him when he first heard it. It came straight from Lvellie's mouth yet he wondered if his superior was some sort of imposter. The man whom had been _against_ the 14th, seemingly hell-bent on destroying him, had ordered him to rescue and protect him from the Vatican.

"Good. This may be the last time we meet. Notify me once you meet up with Walker."

Link nodded curtly. The sooner he left the better.

* * *

 **(A/n So you guys probably know who shows up in the first part-hehe we'll see more of him soon. And for Allen's part Road gets mad!**

 **I thought about having the Inspector Lvellie was talking to be Apocryphos but decided against it for a few reasons. The main problems in here are the Noah so just imagine Apocryphos is non-existent ^~^.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Until next time!)**


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day before the meeting when Tyki finally approached him. Somehow the man had gotten Road to go bother the Earl, right after Tyki had dragged Allen inside one of the buildings.

"So can I speak without you snapping at me?" Allen asked sarcastically.

Tyki wasn't paying attention. He was walking around the room running his hand along the walls. When he was satisfied, he brushed whatever dust collected on his gloves on his suit before turning to face the Shounen. "It's safe to talk. I want this to be quick so no interrupting."

Allen nodded.

In a serious tone Tyki began, "Tomorrow afternoon the Earl Millennium will open a gate. It will remain open for five minutes after everyone has passed though. You'll remain in your room until a Tease of mine appears, don't piss your pants when it does. Follow it and it'll lead you to the gate."

Allen waited a few seconds to make sure Tyki was done talking before he asked, "Why is the gate staying open?"

The Noah shrugged, "In case the meeting goes wrong I suppose."

"Within the first five minutes?"

Tyki smirked, "The people we engage with would seem intimidating to you. They don't get along with each other."

Allen raised a brow. From what he gathered the meeting was with _humans_ , and Tyki had mentioned it was political. Why would the Noah be interested in something like that? He tsked and said, "Don't tell me Sheril's the president of some country."

A smile grew on Tyki's face, by the way it twisted he couldn't tell if it was in disapproval or pleasure. "Not the president, he's a Minister. As am I."

Allen's expression grew into shock and he exclaimed, "You're a _minister?!_ But in your human form-you look like a _bum!"_

Tyki rolled his eyes itching his head as he did. "No need for the insult. My human appearance looks just like me as I am now. I just change my hair, put on a pair of glasses, some dirty clothes them bam! White me." **[1]**

"White?" Allen questioned.

"White is what I call-" Tyki stopped mid-sentence a stupefied look coming over him. With a groan Tyki headed towards the door. "Why the hell am I even telling you all this? Go back to Road!"

Sudden anger bubbled up inside him and he shouted back, "Why the hell _are_ you telling me all this you creeper?! I didn't come to listen to your double personality problems!"

Tyki tsked and sported an evil grin, "Double personality problems? You shouldn't be talking, Mister 14th!"

He did _not_ just go there.

Allen chuckled darkly feeling 'Black Allen' coming out. " _Well_ , how about a game of poker to decide who has the worst case?"

Tyki grimaced remembering last time he took on Shounen. But he wasn't one to back out of a challenge. "I've been wanting a rematch, Cheater Boy A, you're on."

* * *

One hour later we find Tyki Mikk sitting defeated stripped down to his underwear once again. Allen sat victorious across from him the deadly fire of cheating still fresh in his eyes.

Tyki chuckled ruefully, "I see you still cheat good as hell."

Allen blinked innocently. "It was mere luck."

The Noah scoffed, _"Sure."_

* * *

 **(A/n**

 **[1]** I've seen Tyki mention his Noah and Human personalities be like white and black. He was using that reference here.

 **Hey guys! A few things. Firstly, I forgot that sometime during the N.A Branch battle arc Lavi and Bookman were kidnapped. For now they're free (yayy xD)!**

 **And secondly, I might make a sequel to this. This is actually coming to a wrap pretty soon. This will be the first multichapter fanfic I'll finish so I'll feel accomplished.**

 **This chapter was a filler so it's kinda short, we'll see some action in the next chap. Thanks for reading! Until next time!)**


	17. Chapter 17

It took them two days to reach England. Most of it was walking, they stopped overnight in France before taking the ferry over. When they reached England Lavi got them two rooms at an inn before meeting up with the rest of the group. To hide from the Noah and the like-it'd been agreed upon so they'd not give themselves away-they bore disguises.

Krory had his tall hair pinned back and a fake moustache rested above his lips. Back in France they'd bought clothing and now Miranda wore a black dress. The ladies at the store had tried to make her buy a corset but for many reasons Miranda had declined. She felt awkward just walking around in such lacey clothing, at least Lenalee had made sure it was easy to move in. Lavi had a hood to hide his red hair. His hammer was tucked out of sight. No matter how much Lenalee had bothered him to remove his eyepatch he wouldn't budge, Jiji would kill him if he did **[1]** . Lastly Lenalee had changed her skirt in for a pair of pants. Her and everyone else's Exorcists uniforms were folded into a bag. Replacing the uniform she wore a baggy t-shirt. Her short green hair was tied up in a bun and hidden underneath a hat.

"Think these will work?" Miranda asked nervously. Her eyes flittered around glancing at each person on the street wondering if they'd already been found out.

Lavi smacked Miranda on the back good-heartedly and said, "Look more confident! If you act nervous people will definitely suspect something."

"Right,"

"So!" Lenalee said as she skipped forward, "Shall we split up? Or do you think we should stick together?"

Krory brought a hand to his chin, he kept wary not to bump the moustache, "Splitting up we'd cover more ground. If we find anything-well, no one has their golems right now."

"Yeah, if you do happen to run into Akuma try not to be spotted. If they report back to the Earl then this lead might turn into another dead end." Lavi said. Those words seemingly damped the atmosphere.

"I'll go with Krory, so Lavi with Miranda? That sound good?" Lenalee asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Yes! I'll do my best Lavi! If we run into trouble I'll support you to the best of my ability!" Miranda spoke with a fire in her eyes. Lavi nodded acknowledging her words.

"See you later guys!" Lavi called out as the two groups began to head separate ways. Lenalee and Krory wished them good luck then turned their backs.

Lavi and Miranda passed numerous stores, they occasionally stopped in alleys only to find trash not what they were looking for.

"The sky's getting dark." Lavi commented.

Miranda's eyes flickered over to the boy. She couldn't tell his expression from underneath his hood, but she wondered if he was hungry. They'd been walking for an hour now, she probably had some candy stored in her-

 _"Hide!"_ Lavi's urgent voice snapped her back to reality. The pressure was on as she frantically looked around for something to dive behind. A pole! There was an electrical pole a foot away! It was amazing how she managed to run towards it and situate herself without being spotted from whatever Lavi had warned her about. Once she calmed her nerves she looked around for her companion. Miranda spotted Lavi crouched behind a garbage can across the street. We made eye contact and he held a finger up to his lips as a sign of silence before pointing towards his left-directly in front of her.

Carefully, Miranda poked her head out. She almost let out a squeak of surprise seeing the Level 3 Akuma leaning against one of the buildings. It was alone, thankfully. Her and Lavi were currently in a deserted part of town; she wondered if it was due to the Akuma's presence it'd become like that. Everyone agreed on not to engage battle unless it was necessary, if they followed that how long would they have to wait until the Akuma left?

Almost as if it heard her thoughts, the Level 3 pushed off of the building. The Akuma looked towards the sky and mumbled, "The Earl calls us back…"

 _The Earl?! Does that mean the Ark is close?_

Miranda listened intently hoping to learn more. From her hiding spot she could tell the Akuma was about to leave, then it's head suddenly turned in her direction. Panic shot through her and snapped back, straightening herself like she was a board.

Nearby Lavi had his hammer ready in case things turned for the worse.

The Akuma let out a dry chuckle, "Funny funny funny...I thought I smelled Innocence. Impossible though," It grew quiet, both Exorcists thought they were alone once again. Lavi was about to check when he saw something that made his heart stop.

The Akuma was still there. It's armor-like hand had extended and from it shot out a blade of dark matter. It was sailing straight for Miranda.

 _"Miranda!_ Duck!" Lavi shouted. Their eyes met the second before the blade struck the pole and he realized his warning had come too late. Wood chips went flying into the air upon impact. The earsplitting crack he heard was _not_ followed by a scream...hopefully Miranda's alright. "Hey?! Miranda!" His feet were already taking him forward when he when he received no response.

"Oh~? Another rat?" The Akuma questioned. By now he'd found Miranda. The woman was sprawled out unconscious on the ground. Blood dripped from a wound where the back of her head had most likely smacked against the pavement. He quickly patted her down, making sure she had no other injuries. Lavi noticed Miranda was holding her Innocence in her hands. Carefully he removed it; when he got a better look he grimaced at the state it was in. The circular clock no longer emitted a green glow, a long crack ran down the middle of it giving him the impression it took the full force of the blow. Komui could fix it, but until then it wasn't usable.

"Hey kid don't forget about me now." The Akuma drawled out.

Lavi stood and gripped his hammer. Now he was angry. "Give me a moment." He spoke gruffly. Quickly he moved Miranda further down the street and out of harm's way.

"Are you ready now kiddo?"

Lavi glared the Akuma. "This'll be over quickly."

The Level 3 seemingly grinned, "So sure of yourself?"

"Yeah…" Mentally he activated his Innocence. Lavi raised his hammer above his head, it grew bigger and bigger until it was ten times the size it was before. _"Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!"_

Upon hitting the earth a torrent of flames exploded out of nowhere and formed into a snake, Lavi controlled it so it collided with the Level 3. A layer smoke hindered his vision, he waited anxiously for it to clear.

A malicious chuckle broke the silence. "That all you got, kid?"

* * *

 **[1]** So when Lavi says Jiji/Bookman would kill him if he took his eyepatch off, I saw this theory thing saying how maybe it helps him control his full Bookman powers. I know all the Bookman Clan do is record history, but they have to have a way to protect their secrets right?

 **I wrote this chapter pretty fast! So next chapter probably will be Lavi vs. Level 3! I'm not that good at writing battle scenes so when the time comes bear with me. See you then!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/n Hey guys! So this starts off a little ways into the Lavi vs. Level 3 battle, I'm not that good at writing fighting scenes so I wanted to pick up after some stuff had already happened. Sorry if it seems rushed, but here it is!)**

* * *

Thunder crackled above and lighting shot down. The gigantic bolt was soon followed by multiple smaller ones. The air lit up in flashes of light, afterwards it smelled of burnt garbage, no doubt his attack had struck the Akuma. Lavi huffed, drawing his hammer back so it rested on his shoulder. Now he knew why Lenalee had so much trouble fighting one of these guys, the Level 2's were nothing compared to them. The 4's indeed were stronger...but he'd never took on one of them by himself. The pair had been trading blows for a while now, Lavi sometimes managed to hit the Akuma head on and send him flying into a building. Other times the Akuma slipped past his defenses and hit _him_ and gave it right back.

The Level 3 appeared unscathed by his _Heaven Stamp_ attack. It's armor showed little damage, he wondered if he needed to stop using his Stamps and just start whacking the thing with his hammer.

"That hurt a bit…" The Akuma whined mockingly while rubbing a blackened piece of his arm.

Lavi mustered a smirk. "Good, that means I'm getting somewhere."

"Getting somewhere?" The Akuma crossed his arms over his chest and Lavi readied to dodge. "Kid have you seen yourself?" Two dark blades formed like an extension of the Level 3's arms. "You're in worse shape than me!"

His eye widened in surprise and hammer met blade as he blocked the Akuma's attack. He'd expected for the blades to come soaring towards him as they've done in the past, but they hadn't left his enemy's arms and now he was struggling to put some distance between them.

"Worse shape?" He spoke through clenched teeth. "Nah, I'm holding back!"

The Akuma's high pitched laugh rang throughout the air. "You'll be dead! _Dead before you know it!"_ The blades suddenly slid upward, catching the head of his hammer and yanking it out of his hands. He was pulled upwards and off of his feet. The Akuma had a firm grip on his collar, he heard the quiet rip as the stitches in the fabric tore apart. As Lavi was glaring daggers at his opponent trying to escape the hold, he failed to notice the other Akuma's hand flashing forward.

Blood spurted out of the fresh wound in Lavi's abdomen. The Akuma's blade had cut through his skin, digging through his organs and piercing through to his backside. The pain was immense but he'd gone into shock. Lavi furrowed his brows bringing a hand to where the crimson liquid stained his clothes. He looked at it, his brain still processing that he'd been stabbed. The bloodied hand blurred as his vision became unfocused. Dizziness came over his and tried to spread his feet farther apart to stabilize himself. He'd forgotten he was still being held up and he clenched his jaw, his breath hissing through his teeth as the blade shifted inside him with the movement.

"Heehee~! Does it hurt?! Describe the feeling to me!" The Akuma's crazed voice shouted in his ear.

"You'll get to know the feeling...when I kill you…" Lavi muttered in a low tone.

"Testy." The hand gripping his collar released dropping him back to the ground. He resisted the urge to cry out in pain as the blade inside him cut upwards. The Akuma brought one of it's dark blades above it's head and was about to bring it down, no doubt to slice his head off. Lavi's hardened eyes didn't waver; but his thoughts drifted to Jiji and everyone else for he thought these were his last moments. "Say goodbye~!"

On instinct he shut his eye when the descent of the blade came. He waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Slowly he cracked back open his eye only to gasp in shock. The Akuma was standing frozen, painted across its face a look of horror. The armored skin he'd tried so hard to break was crumbling away.

"Mistress...Lulu Bell…" The Akuma croaked out. "I didn't hear...spare me…" No sooner after it had said that, it exploded into black dust. Lavi's eye stared at the place where the Akuma had once been. His legs suddenly buckled underneath him, and with the blade no longer in him to hold him up he collapsed onto the ground.

 _Dammit. The Akuma had said 'Mistress Lulu Bell...it's that Noah who turns into a cat! Damn!_

Footsteps approached from behind him, he acted like he had passed out and listened silently. An emotionless female voice mumbled, "Two of them…" Lavi's eyes darted towards his hammer which laid a few feet away, just out of arm's length. He'd already suffered damage from fighting that Level 3, but he had to protect Miranda. He'd have to be quick, grab the hammer and strike. His muscles tensed, preparing to reach out and grab it, when a foot suddenly stepped on his hand.

"Bookman's apprentice." Lavi's eye darted up to where the Noah had appeared. She now towered over him and was staring at him through cold eyes. "Struggling is futile. My orders aren't to kill you, come along peacefully and you won't be harmed."

He narrowed his eyes, shoving Lulu Bell's foot off of him. " _What_ are your orders then?"

"To capture you." He knew he was in deep shit when he heard those words. Between getting a wound like this and now wanted by the Noah, when he explained to Jiji it'd be endless karate-chops to the head. Despite the previous warning, Lavi made a grab for his hammer.

Lulu Bell tsked. She raised a foot and stomped down on the apprentice's wound. As the boy writhed in pain beneath her she looked at her shoe in distaste to see it was covered in blood. Seconds later he became motionless, having passed out from exhaustion among other things. She carried him like a sack over her shoulder, once she began walking a gateway to the Ark appeared. She'd have to remember to thank the Earl Millennium for always being so quick to summon his gates.

The Noah stepped through the black gateway, taking with her Bookman's Apprentice. And like that they were gone.

* * *

Kanda had really pushed it to make it to England. He _could've_ stopped overnight at an inn where they advertised their specialty soba-he went in for a late supper-but he didn't. All because he didn't want BakaUsagi's rescue squad to get any further ahead than him then they already are.

He'd just arrived in England, twilight was approaching. The sun's last light cast an eerie glow over the docks. It was peaceful to say the least. A sour look grew on his face when he thought of how this atmosphere would be disturbed when he joined up with everyone else.

 _They better still be in England…_

As if someone had heard his thoughts, a loud crack of thunder was heard in the distance. Kanda's head twisted in that direction. He spotted an abnormal gathering of dark clouds. Lighting suddenly shot down, each strike hitting the earth gathering speed. He recognized that skill, it was BakaUsagi's Innocence. A smirk appeared on his face and he adjusted Mugen's sheath before taking off in that direction.

After getting lost in some dead ends, Kanda had finally made it to where he'd seen BakaUsagi's Innocence being used. He unsheathed Mugen sensing something was wrong. The street had been completely destroyed, surrounding buildings had suffered damage as well. His sharp eyes were scanning the scene for any people, when he saw a familiar face.

"Oi! Woman, what happened?!" Kanda shouted as he rushed over. He hadn't seen her around much, but he knew her to be the Exorcist Miranda Lotto. Currently she was leaned up against the wall, her head drooped down showing she wasn't conscious. He noticed a large patch of dried blood covering the nape of her neck, it seemed to have been dripping down from the back of her head. Kanda tsked, she needed medical attention.

He sheathed Mugen once again and scooped up the woman, as he turned to head into town he paused to glance around the deserted area. That was definitely BakaUsagi's Innocence he'd seen. So where was he now?


	19. Chapter 19

"Kanda!"

Two Exorcists and a black golem had just bursted into the room. Upon their loud entrance a nearby nurse shot them a glare and told them to be quiet. Lenalee and Krory quickly bowed offering an apology before racing over to their friends side.

"How's Miranda?" They chorused.

Before answering Kanda took his golem back, placing it in a coat pocket until further use. "She's fine. The woman just hit her head too hard."

"Hit her head too hard? What happened?" Lenalee asked. The girl glanced around the room searching for Lavi, when she saw he wasn't there worry etched across her face. "And where's Lavi? He was with Miranda, did you see him?"

Kanda tsked. Too many questions at once. "I don't know what happened to the woman, whatever the hell attacked them was gone before I got there. Same goes for that BakaUsagi. A shitty move leaving someone on-"

"Could he have been taken?" Krory spoke absentmindedly; the man imagined the most reasonable thing he could think of that would cause Lavi to leave Miranda all alone. Kanda growled in anger seconds after he'd been cut off.

"Maybe," Lenalee said her voice uneasy. "But why would he have been?"

Kanda talked in a isn't-it-obvious tone, "He's Bookman's Apprentice. BakaUsagi probably knows a whole lot of secrets that the Noah want to get their hands on."

"You think...the Noah took Lavi?!" Krory exclaimed.

Kanda scoffed, "Who else? I saw his Innocence being used, that's how I found her."

"This is bad." Lenalee muttered. "I have to go call Niisan!" She then rushed towards the door.

"Let him know the the woman's Innocence is broken." Kanda spoke as he held up Miranda's damaged clock-like Innocence. Lenalee looked at it grimly before taking her leave.

"May I?" Krory asked. Kanda glanced at him before wordlessly passing the broken thing into his hands. Krory observed it; a large indent was in the dead center of it, a crack ran along its diameter. It was strange how the Innocence ended up in worse shape than it's owner. He gently set it down onto a bed stand before taking a seat on one of the unoccupied beds.

"He wants to talk to you Kanda!" Lenalee's voice suddenly said from the doorway. Kanda tsked and stood, making his way towards where Lenalee was phone in hand.

He grabbed it and continued his walk further down the hall where it was less occupied and settled there leaning against the wall. " _Kanda can you hear me?"_ Komui questioned on the other side of the line.

"Loud and clear." He replied.

" _Good. So, from what my darling Lenalee told me Lavi is missing. You found Miranda where the fight happened, anything out of the ordinary?"_

"Other than that BakaUsagi being missing no."

" _I see... I don't know if you've heard but Bookman dropped off of the radar yesterday. We can assume their disappearances are linked, and that they were taken by the Noah. Whatever the intentions are behind this it can't be good. Have everyone be alert. I sent a Finder Unit to escort Miranda back to the Order once she wakes up. They should arrive any day now."_ It went silent before Komui added on, " _Stay safe. I'll talk you guys soon. Goodbye."_

"Bye." Kanda said gruffly before hanging up the phone.

"Kanda! What did Nii-san say?" Lenalee called out from down the hall. His eyes flickered over to the girl who waited eagerly for his answer.

"He said be careful. We don't need that idiot to tell us that."

Lenalee rolled her eyes and gently hit Kanda's head once he got close enough to. "Niisan's just worried! What about Miranda though? She can't fight now."

"A Finder Unit's on it way. They'll take her back to the Order. We in the meantime are going to find Moyashi and BakaUsagi. Those idiots have caused enough trouble as it is." Kanda said.

Lenalee gazed at the swordsman for a few seconds before a smiled graced her lips. "Alright! I'll let Krory know...I do feel bad about leaving Miranda here but it's for the best…Oh! I think there's something you should know!" Kanda sighed and met eyes with Lenalee who was reaching into a pocket. She then pulled out a paper and promptly held it out to him. "We got this letter after we ran into Allen in Naples. Lavi found it in his bag, it told us to go to England. I thought it was suspicious at that time but didn't really dwell on it because we didn't have any other leads. But now…"

Kanda's eyes narrowed as an idea came to mind. "Maybe the letter was planted to lure you guys here. But the Noah could've grabbed him anywhere-dammit this is frustrating!" He resisted the urge to kick the wall.

Lenalee's brows furrowed. She shared her companion's frustration but on a less extreme level. "What should we do?"

Now calmer, Kanda said, "We find who put that letter there. It's the only thing we can do anyways. We'll stay in England until something turns up."

The girl nodded, a motivated look growing on her face. "I'll go tell Krory." And with that she was gone. Kanda had closed his eyes and was enjoying the peace and quiet the absence of the girl had brought. But it was interrupted by loud footsteps. He tsked cracking open an eye. If it was a nurse of one of the patients he'd have no choice but to put up with their inept way of walking. But the person approaching was neither of them, instead it was someone who caused his usual impassive face to contort in both suspicion and distaste.

Kanda straightened his back and rested a hand on Mugen for he didn't know the guy's intentions. In a hostile voice he asked, "What are you doing here, dog of Lvellie?"

* * *

Allen laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Tim rested above his head, he felt the golem nibbling on his hair but he didn't really care at the moment. Today was the day. Everyone would be leaving the Ark and the plan would go into motion. He'd been waiting patiently for the Tease to flutter into his room. He had a feeling it'd be a while for Allen didn't know if he'd receive any visitors to bid him goodbye-a certain spiky haired Noah came to mind. No doubt she'd come to say farewell, Road wouldn't know it but it'd be the last time she'd be seeing him for a long time. Hopefully at least.

A rhythmic knock startled him. Allen sat up in bed quickly calling out, "Come in!"

"Allen~!" Upon his words the door flew open and a depressed looking Road entered his room. The girl let out an exaggerated sigh. "Everyone has to go out for some stupid meeting! I don't see the point of it! I wish I could stay behind with you but Millennie is making me come!"

Allen chuckled. To calm the girl he offered, "I'll be here when you get back."

It worked and immediately the frown was gone and replaced with a grin. Road nodded. "You're right~!" Road looked like she wanted to say something else but a figure appeared in the doorway and a voice said,

"It's time to go. You'll see Shounen when we get back." Tyki stood there. He and Tyki met eyes while Road pouted. Eventually the girl got over it and left. Tyki lingered a moment longer. Silver eyes watched golden as the latter took his leave.

Allen exhaled glad that was over with. Now he just had to wait for the Noahs to leave the Ark. He adjusted his sitting position on the bed so his hands rested on his knees. His eyes scanned the place that'd been his room for the past few weeks. He definitely wouldn't miss it, this room gave him the opposite feeling of "homey". Well that it should anyways considering its location. Allen sighed. How much longer? He waited another five minutes, got bored and stared stretching Tim's cheeks. The golem gave him what he deserved-multiple bites to his fingers-before flying away and finding a different place to sit. The silence bothered him, and he did what he wondered why he hadn't done in the first place.

 _You've been quiet for a while, Nea._

The response was almost instantly.

 _ **You could say so. I've been...thinking.**_

 _About what?_

 _ **I know I've been selfish. That time when I took us back to the Ark instead of escaping...I merely saw an opportunity and took it. I used you for my personal gain and it won't happen again.**_

Allen grew confused. _Personal gain, to kill the Earl?_

 _ **That's part of it. The Earl and I share a very complicated past. If you give me time I'd like to explain it to you.**_

 _That'd be great! Just not now, you probably know what's going on._

Something caught Allen's eye and he faintly heard Nea's response. The something was a dark butterfly, it'd phased through the wall and was making it's way over to him. He winced as it circled once around his head; it's kind nature now wouldn't stop him from remembering the hole one made in his heart. But he couldn't waste time reminiscing. If Tyki was correct the gate would only be open for five minutes.

"Tim, let's go!" Allen called out as he jumped to his feet. The golem zoomed over and settled on his shoulder. The butterfly hovered in front of him awaiting orders. In a serious tone he said, "Tease, get me out of here."

* * *

 **(A/n So in the first part one thing to say is sorry if Kanda seems OOC, I have hard time writing his character. Thanks for the reviews, keep em' coming XD! See you guys next update!)**


	20. Chapter 20

His feet pounded against the black road as he made haste. The Tease led him down the main street, bringing him closer to the tall tower. In his mind he could almost hear the seconds slowly ticking by, soon that gate would close and his only chance of escape would be gone. Allen grimaced, increasing his pace.

"How much farther?!" Allen asked the Tease in front of him. The Tease of course didn't answer, but it did do something. The butterfly made a sudden left turn. Allen jerked to a stop, he then figured the gate must be close so he quickly followed.

Once he took the turn he stopped in surprise. A dark gateway was before him. Although it's size was smaller than the usual ones. It appeared like a vortex as it gradually shrunk. Allen breathed in sharply, there it was. With freedom in mind his body bolted towards the door before it could disappear. But as he was about to enter it, he stopped. Maybe he overthinking it but, it all seemed too easy. The Earl wouldn't leave him unguarded when he was known to have tried escaping before right? His silver eyes flickered over to the Tease which was still present. The butterfly hovered over to his left and watched him silently, unlike before it's gaze seemingly was malicious.

Old memories concerning Tyki and his Tease began to arise. After Suman had just died and Tyki confronted him, he mentioned that the Tease weren't his true ability, that the Tease were golems created by the Earl.

It took a while to set in. That he was screwed. No doubt the Earl was watching him and waiting for him beyond this gate. His chest began to tighten as he started panicking, the only sound that filled his ears was the loud flapping of the Tease's wings. He tried to block the noise out, but it seeped through his fingers and was overwhelming him. The constant drumming inside him he couldn't decipher if it was his own erratic heartbeat or the violent noise which had invaded his mind. Allen took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He thought it'd be best just to go back to the room, after all if the Tease really was the Earl watching him he'd have no chance.

 _ **Oi what the hell is this?! You are going through the gate! I've been watching you and I can't stand all this sappy stuff! You think the Earl will beat you? Then don't face him-that'll be for another day!**_

Nea's voice pierced through his muggy mind in a tone he'd never heard him use. Allen was so surprised by the sudden outburst he spoke aloud, "N-Nea? What do you mean?"

Nea scoffed. _**I mean, you should be able to use the White Ark once you get out of this one. So be prepared and have a place in mind. You have no way to protect yourself, fighting isn't an option. So use the Ark and escape, don't fight the Earl until you're healed.**_

Allen's eyes drifted over to his left arm. The broken Innocence gave a duller glow than usual, he winced when he thought of the painful experience it'd be when Komui would operate on it. "You're right Nea. And I know just where to go." The smile which graced his lips quickly fell when he looked around for the Tease and saw that it was gone. "Time to go…" He muttered.

He entered the gate, it's thinning shape absorbed him upon touch. He was already humming the familiar tune as soon as his hand had passed through. The destination he'd decided upon came to mind, the place had his earliest memories of Mana.

 _Ark...take me to England._

A brilliant white light surround him and he was covered in warmth. Instead of the void of the Black Ark he found himself sitting on cobblestone, in the distance he could hear the faint sounds of chatter and carriages passing by. When Allen opened his eyes he felt tears of joy threatening to fall. It actually worked. He was in England. It had the same shitty smells in the alleys and the beautiful sky he'd always used to look up to.

"We made it Tim, we're out-Tim?" He was just noticing it, but the golem's weight no longer was on his shoulder. When had it disappeared? In the Ark? No, he could swear Tim made it out. But where was he now? Now frantic for he feared of Tim being lost or worse Allen jumped to his feet and shouted, "Tim where are you?!" His eyes flittered around, but he didn't spot the golden golem anywhere. Allen pursed his lips. Just _great._ Maybe he should search the streets, that crazy Tim probably went in search of food...

"My, my~I've found you~"

Time seemed to slow as he turned towards the painstakingly familiar voice. He quickly found the person whom he just escaped from. The Earl stood a few feet away, his frozen grin seemed wider at this moment. The Tease from earlier rested on the Earl's shoulder, with a grimace he realize that must be how he was found this fast. Allen shuffled back a few steps. He could summon another gate, one to the Order, he have to face stupid Lvellie but at least he'd be safe. He began to hum the tune when the Earl spoke again.

"This isn't fair~I have much to attend to so come back to the Ark, Nea."

The Earl's words disrupted Allen's thoughts. He tilted his head to the side, did the Earl just call him _Nea?!_

He chuckled humorlessly. "Are you so crazy you've forgotten my name, Earl?"

The Earl grew silent. "What do you mean? You're Nea~"

 _ **Allen, stop talking with him this isn't a good idea. Something's off.**_ Nea's voice told him. Allen knew he should listen, but he didn't make a move to summon a gate. He agreed with Nea that the Earl was acting strange. He intended to find out what.

"Do you not remember me Nea?" The Earl's voice had grown quiet, he now observed his hands like he was contemplating over if he should do something or not. "Will you remember me this way?" The sudden burst in front of him cause Allen to fall backwards. He watched confused as the Earl did something he'd never seen happen. The appearance of the Earl had disappeared and the thing he'd thought was a suit seemingly melted off of him and turned into a milky substance that flowed through the air until his _human_ _form_ was revealed. Once this anomaly had ended he felt himself start to shake. Now Allen had always thought that the Earl's look couldn't change like the other Noahs, and when it did he probably could get over it. But _who_ was under that suit was what had jarred him so much.

Before him looking down at him through warm eyes was a man whom he'd thought to be dead. A man who was turned into an Akuma by Allen himself. Standing in front of him defying everything was Mana Walker.

The pair stayed like that staring at each other. Allen could find no words to voice what he was feeling. All the angst, the apologizes, the utter confusion; it was building up inside him and waiting to burst. So badly he wanted to run to Mana, ask him how he was here. But the dark pit forming in his gut gave him doubt and whispered the truth to him. With Mana's appearance he became blind, blind to the fact that seconds before it was the Earl standing in that place not his father **[1]** . As more time passed the more the dreaded truth seemed to fit together.

That recurring name in Nea's memories; Mana. He'd known thanks to Cross that the 14th was Mana's brother. But since he'd 'killed' Mana all those years ago...how the hell is he here now? And as the Earl no less? And why is he calling him Nea? Is it because Mana thinks he's him? Does he not _recognize_ him? Allen's mind was abuzz. During this whole ordeal Nea had been trying to take over. He'd managed to stop him but the sharp pains that pricked at his skull added to his mental fatigue and lessened his chances of remaining in control. His eyes flickered back and forth between his own and Nea's.

He must've subconsciously summoned a gate for the bright light spilled out from behind him. Allen's eyes flickered to behind him. Should he go...or stay?

"Nea...don't leave…" Mana-the Earl-said as he stretched out his arms. Allen's face contorted and he recoiled afraid he'd get pulled into a hug. Seeing Mana's face like that, so desperate and on the verge of tears, it was heart wrenching.

"I'm Allen... _not Nea."_ He managed to say. He wished he hadn't. Upon saying he wasn't the 14th, pure confusion grew on Mana's face. It was almost as painful as his sorrow. "M-Mana...please don't-" Before he could get another word out a body slammed against his embracing him in a hug. He was in too much shock to return it at the moment.

"Nea, _my Nea._ Mana's Nea…"

A weak chuckle escaped his lips, was this really happening? He was getting hugged by his enemy, the Earl, but his mind didn't register it as that. Allen slowly let his arms close around Mana's back, he relaxed into the hug, and in that moment of melancholy peace he noticed his face was wet. Unknown to him his eyes had welled up and tears had been spilling out. Absentmindedly he touched one of the watery trails.

"Mana," He began his voice barely above a whisper, "Do you remember me?" Mana lifted his head from where it was digging into his shoulder.

The man gave him a quizzical look saying, "You're Nea."

Those words felt like a punch to the gut. He decided to try again. Allen placed a gentle hand on Mana's cheek while putting his other on his scar. He tried to calm his jittery nerves as he spoke, "Mana, do you know how I got this?" For unknown reasons in his mind Nea seemed angry by the question.

Mana observed the mark. No recognition showed in his eyes. "Did you run into something?"

He was becoming desperate. He wanted to be remembered. His hands now gripped Mana's sleeves and he spoke in a frantic voice, "Mana, it's me. Allen! Please tell me you remember something!" He began to ramble off past memories hoping that'd trigger something, "We met at a circus, you had a dog you named me after him! I had a heavy British accent back then and my hair's changed-I've gotten bigger too-but _it's me!_ Allen! Come on you-"

He suddenly stopped, his throat felt like it was on fire. He exclaimed in pain and brought a hand to clutch his neck, clawing at it hoping to stop the agony.

"Nea?..." Mana questioned towards Allen whom had fallen to his knees.

"Damn stubborn nephew. **[2]** " It was like someone flicked a switch, Mana noticed it too. The pleading Allen had disappeared, in his place was someone more serious.

Nea stood brushing off his clothes. Allen should've listened to him, as of now he can't handle confronting Mana. Once he'd stood he met eyes with the one in question. He offered a smile, "Yo, Mana. It's been a while." Mana seemed dumbstruck. When he got no reply Nea tilted his head and asked, "That's it? Figured you'd be happier or...something."

"Nea." The word slipped out of the Earl's mouth. Like before he went to embrace the boy but Nea stopped him by placing a finger on his forehead.

A sad smile grew on Nea's face, "I see you've changed your memories as well as your face since the last time I saw you."

"My face...I've always had this face."

Nea stared at his brother blankly for a few seconds before giving a nod. He wouldn't pry into the matter.

"Won't you come back with me? The two of us, Mana's Nea and I," Mana suddenly proposed, his eyes looking hopeful.

Nea shook his head. "I can't return. It's too dangerous for Allen there. And I...promised him."

Silent tears began to spill from Mana's eyes. In a quiet tone he asked, "Do you not like me? Do you _hate_ me? Is Allen better than me? Please don't hate me...Nea…"

Nea winced. "Hate you? Allen being better than you? Absurd questions. I value you both _very much."_

Happiness made it's way into Mana's expression. As he observed his brother he pursed his lips. _Kill him for the 'better good?' Take the place of the Earl? What is it that I even want anymore?_

Mana's eyes widened the slightest drawing his attention. "Ah-behind you."

Upon the warning he flipped around, but he was already too late. Glowing paper he recognized as the spell strips CROW's used came flying around him and inclosed him inside a circle. His body became heavy due to the damn things and he fell to his knees once again.

"Walker! Or are you-" Nea knew the voice all too well. In front of him was Inspector Link. An unwelcome surprise.

"You found him Link?!" A female voice rang out. Lenalee came running up from behind the CROW. He noticed Tim resting on her shoulder, at least he was safe. She was soon followed by Krory and the swordsman Kanda. He tsked, they better get out of here.

"It isn't Walker, it's the 14th. His eyes are golden." Link said. Nea couldn't tell if it was in disapproval or not. "No matter, who's that behind you? Were you trying to mug someone?"

A flash of panic shot through him remembering that Mana still stood behind him. In both anger and alarm he shouted, "Dammit all of you get out of here _now!"_

Lenalee flinched still not used to Allen's voice raising like that. She sent a cold gaze towards the 14th and asked, "Why should we?"

Did they not value their lives? Mana could absorb them any second like he did with him! As Nea tried to break the spell strips he shouted again, "If you want to live, get the hell out of here! I don't want to be the one to tell Allen his friends died because of their own stupidity!"

Kanda growled resting a hand on Mugen, "Is that a threat?"

"You're hurting Nea...no one, hurts Nea." A quiet voice stated.

Link heard it and knew it belonged to the stranger. He asked again, "14th, who's the man behind you?"

Nea shot the man the dirtiest look he could and answered. "He's the damn Earl. And unless you four plan on getting absorbed by him _release me."_ Shock coated everyone's faces-save for Kanda who 'ched'.

"The Earl...but the Earl's…" Krory spoke slowly still as he processed what he'd been told.

Meanwhile Mana had been growing angry. "No one, hurts Nea!" The sudden shout made everyone jump. A white flash shot out of Mana and at first was heading towards the Exorcists. They stood in a daze, death by stupidity indeed. When it looked like it was too late it suddenly changed direction, zigzagging backwards towards Nea where it embedded itself in his shoulder.

Nea coughed in pain. Allen's friends gasped when they saw who'd been hit. He smiled ruefully and glanced over at his brother. "Do you plan on absorbing me again like that time?" He was met with silence. Mana merely stared at the place where his Helix of Life **[3]** had pierced Nea, at anytime if he activated it both Allen's body and Nea's consciousness would be destroyed.

In the background the Exorcists were having some sort of debate about releasing him or not. The releasing side must've won for his restraints dropped seconds later. Nea sighed in relief when the pressure around his body was gone. Now he had to stop Mana. The man was still looking down at him through confused eyes.

Slowly Nea stood. He winced as he drew closer for with each step the thing embedded in his shoulder dug deeper. By now the Helix of Life's tip could be see poking out of his back, blood dripped onto the ground with a steady _pitter-patter_ and his arm was numb. But it didn't really matter.

"Mana, we'll met again. It's not safe here. Go back to the Ark."

"Are you sending me away? But…" Mana glanced over his shoulder to where the Exorcists stood. "They saw my face, they have to die."

Nea smiled, "I'll kill them for you. Go back to the Ark."

Mana's eyes brightened at his words, "You'll do that? Then I don't have to worry, but you'll come after right? I'll see Nea later?"

He nodded. "You'll see me later."

It was silent as a white mist erupted out of nowhere surrounding the Earl. When it cleared the human figure was gone and standing there was the plump suit they knew so well.

"What the hell…" Kanda muttered.

The ground underneath the Earl suddenly rippled and a dark pool appeared. People soon realized that the Earl was disappearing into the Ark. No one tried to stop the Earl as he was leaving, they probably figured since their Allen was here they had no reason to fight him at this moment.

Nea turned his gaze towards Mana who had almost disappeared completely. "Mana, next time we meet, I'm going to kill you."

Joyful eyes changed to confusion, then Mana's head sunk fully into the darkness and and the gate closed. Nea sighed, a form of sadness had burrowed its way into his heart after this encounter. It'd been awhile since he'd seen Mana face-to-face, in his human form at least. He'd always told himself he would kill his brother, but when the time came he couldn't do it.

As he was lost in his thoughts a cold blade resting against his throat brought him back to reality. Kanda stood next to him a sour expression on his face.

"Mind explaining what the hell that was all about, 14th?"

* * *

 **(A/n**

 **[1]** So even though Mana is Allen's foster father he probably thinks of him as his dad so we're just gonna call him his dad.

 **[2]** And when Nea calls Allen his 'nephew', since Mana adopted Allen that'd technically make Nea an Uncle and you get it. _(putting this here because for an unknown reason I was really confused when I read a fanfic and Nea kept calling Allen his nephew…eventually got it...)_

 **[3]** And the Helix of Life! I don't really know how to explain this, but we saw it in action in the recent chapters when the Earl/Mana absorbed a Finder Unit. Pretty sure it was the thing used to deal the final blow to Nea when he was killed in the past.

 **Hey everyone! I feel like I rushed this chapter and Allen escaping haha...whoops. Well later-maybe not too soon-we'll learn what happened between Kanda and Link. I'm thinking of one or two more chapters then wrapping this story up! Thanks for the reviews, until next time!)**


	21. Chapter 21

Snow began to descend onto the quiet town of England. It was quite a peculiar sight for the colder months were a long way off. When the icy flakes melted on Nea's cheeks he turned his head towards the sky marveling at the strange weather phenomenon. He would've liked to have enjoyed it more, but the persistent swordsman didn't allow it.

The cold blade pressed against Nea's throat shifted closer and the bearer of it let loose a low growl. "I'll say this again, _explain._ What the hell is deal with the Earl? And everything else for that matter?" Kanda's sharp voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

Nea knew this guy wasn't a real threat, if he was going to hurt him he would've already done it. Therefore he could take as long as he'd like to answer and include as much snarkiness in his words as he preferred. He puffed out his cheeks, slowly releasing the air. With each second that ticked by Kanda grew from annoyed to fuming, quickly going to infuriated where the man then proceeded to sheathe Mugen and grip Nea by the collar drawing him in close.

"I don't know what game you're playing at 14th but it's not funny. I came out here to drag Moyashi's ass back to the Order not _yours._ So either you give us answers, or you give us the person who can." Kanda let go of the 14th causing him to stumble back. With a sigh he brushed off his-or Allen's-shirt. His eyes flickered over the other Exorcists before meeting Kanda's cold gaze.

A shrug began him off as he spoke, "I'm afraid I can't give you many answers, and neither Allen at the moment."

Lenalee whom had been keeping quiet this whole time stepped forward enraged and shouted, "And why not?!"

Nea huffed. Exorcists were always hard to deal with, always needing a detailed explanation. "You see...the Earl is someone precious to Allen-no let me rephrase that-The human form of the Earl is someone whom Allen has thought to be dead all these years. I assume some of you have heard of Mana Walker?" He noticed some of them nod hesitantly. "It's hard to explain but somehow comprehend in your mind that Mana Walker is the Earl." Nea assumed a grim expression as he spoke. "If I gave Allen back control after him seeing that all of a sudden...it wouldn't be pretty."

"What do you mean?" Krory questioned in pure confusion. He didn't really know who this Mana Walker was, he'd heard it mentioned by Allen once or twice but that was about it. Regarding that the vampiric Exorcist wasn't very hostile towards the 14th, he wanted to learn more.

"Mentally Allen's unstable." Nea was about to say more when Lenalee took over the conversation.

In a sure voice she said, "But we can help Allen! We're his friends! If you let us talk to him we could-"

It was his turn to cut someone off. Nea's steely eyes met with the girl's and he spoke in a loud voice so he was sure to be heard, "Have you ever turned your father into an Akuma and thought he was dead after you killed him with your out of control Innocence only to have him appear as your worst enemy years later before your eyes just after escaping from-" He stopped himself to take in a deep breath. Allen's feelings were mixing in with his own...Right now half of the group was giving him strange looks (Kanda, Link) while the other (Lenalee, Krory) stared at him sympathetically. Nea rolled his eyes continuing in a much calmer tone, "As you can see, Allen is in no shape to take over. I'll try to talk with him and have him face reality, but until then you're stuck with me."

Kanda once again 'ched'. "Why are you even helping Moyashi? Shouldn't you be against him going back in control?"

Nea's eyes flickered over to the one whom spoken. He merely shook his head disagreeing. "I admit I was using Allen for my own gain, I had wanted to kill the Earl so badly I'd become blinded and didn't realize I would be rushing into a battle I wouldn't be able to win."

Kanda raised a brow, 'rushing into a battle I wouldn't be able to win?' Wasn't this the guy who defeated almost all of the last incarnations of the Noahs singlehandedly? "But now…?" Kanda asked even more skeptic.

A smile graced Nea's face as he answered. "My goal is still the same. But instead of working separately with Allen I'll work together with him to defeat the Earl."

Link pursed his lips. From the way this was going they'd be taking the 14th back to the Order. Lvellie didn't seem to want that when he was debriefing him...but if the man's goal is to use the 14th as a weapon in the future war shouldn't bringing him closer to him help him with that? Or is Lvellie too afraid the people at Central will use the 14th for other purposes?...The Inspector shook his head. Whatever the reasons he can't appear too suspicious right now, he would face the consequences that come out of this once they go back to the Order. "14th," Link called out. He met eyes with the golden eyed entity that'd taken over Walker's body. "So, I take it you have Walker's best interests in mind?" Seeing the 14th nod he continued. "Will you come to the Order? Right now Allen Walker is viewed as a traitor due to him being kidnapped by the Noahs while being a host to you. If this mess doesn't get fixed soon who knows what could happen to Walker when we return."

A smirk grew on Nea's face. "You care for Allen?" Link's face twitched at the words but he kept silent. Everyone else held their breaths for this is what they'd been waiting for. Would the 14th coming willingly with them or would they have to drag him back? Nea sighed exasperatedly rubbing the nape of his neck. "Sure, why not?" In it's own way relief was shown on each member's faces. "Shall we get going then?"

Now that he was speaking in a calmer voice Lenalee almost called him 'Allen', she had to refrain herself from doing so by biting her tongue. "14th, this may sound rude but is there any way you can change your eyes? When we arrive at the Order...people may be hostile towards you and I'd like to avoid any fights from breaking out."

Nea laid a gentle hand on his cheekbone, pulling down the skin to show more of his orbs. "I could, but I won't. Exorcists may look at these eyes and see the owner of them as an enemy, but is that what I am to you?" An uncomfortable silence was produced from his words. On their side being honest they weren't too sure where the 14th stood, all they knew is that he was with Allen.

"Whatever," Kanda grumbled. "Enemy or not you said you'll come to the Order so let's go we're wasting time." They began to make their way out of the alley. Lenalee left first; the girl cast a glance over her shoulder before slowly turning her back and walking towards the main street. Next was Krory, like the female Exorcist he was reluctant to turn around with the 14th behind him despite his earliers words about coming to the Order. Nea started to follow the two when Kanda snapped his head in his direction. "Try any funny business and I'll have two-spots put a Binding Spell on you."

Nea raised a brow, "That's sounds interesting. I didn't know you'd be the first to suggest that kind of thing."

Kanda's hand immediately went for Mugen once he got what he was implying. " _Why you little-"_

"Guessing you'll catch up?" He eyed Link. The Inspector clearly was hanging behind for some reason.

Link nodded. "Kanda, watch over the 14th and everyone else. I'll meet you at the train station." Kanda took his hand off of Mugen and diverted his eyes over to two-spots. He glared suspiciously at the man, it was nothing new. Ever since the guy showed up he'd always been on edge around him.

"Let's go." Kanda said gruffly taking ahold of the 14th's collar and dragging him along.

Link watched as the pair grew smaller their forms becoming mere silhouettes in the distance. Now that he was alone he could contact Lvellie. He'd figured if he called his superior beforehand and informed him of what was happening things might go smoother for him and as well for Walker. One hand pulled out a slip of paper he'd been given to while the other pulled out a golem. The golem was custom made, along with other things it'd been granted to him by Lvellie. He'd been told it could make calls and communicate to others not relating to the Order. It still had the many uses like recording, but the most notable attribute was that it was untraceable. He began the call hurriedly so that he wouldn't miss the train.

He waited as the golem 'rang'-it was more of a humming sound. Finally a click sounded and a voice spoke, " _Inspector Link, perfect timing. I assume by this call you've located the 14th?"_

Link's mouth drifted open and he hesitated to answer. Mentally he slapped himself for doing that and quickly replied, "Yes Sir...the 14th is currently with Exorcists Kanda Yuu, Arystar Krory III, and Lenalee Lee. I'll be joining up with them after this call and escorting the 14th back to the Order."

Lvellie hummed in clear displeasure. " _You're with Exorcists? How did that happen?"_

And so he began his report. "I was just arriving in England when I witnessed Bookman Jr's Innocence in action. I went to the scene of it only to find Kanda Yuu leaving carrying the unconscious Exorcist Miranda Lotto. I followed them back to a hospital where the other members in their group soon arrived. I approached Kanda Yuu after he'd concluded his call with Chief Komui. We spoke, I didn't reveal the truth behind my coming, I'd been hoping to work with them in finding the 14th then hopefully leave with him."

" _And we see how that turned out...No matter. Once you arrive back at the Order stick to the 14th and if anyone tries anything report back to me. Good work in finding him although. Be wary of those Exorcists, they may try something."_ Link gave a curt nod even though he was speaking via golem. " _That'll be all. I'll see you when you return."_

"Goodbye sir." Once again the golem was inactive, he grabbed it as the beat of it's wings slowed and stuffed it in an inside pocket. With that taken care of he began the walk to the train station. His features scrunched up as a thought came to mind. "They better not have left without me…" He wouldn't put it past them after all.

* * *

Link had arrived on time and bought himself a ticket. The train arrived minutes later and the group boarded with no problems. It was quiet, the uncomfortable kind. Lenalee was staring at her palms, she thought a conversation should be going on but with the 14th present...would he even join in? She felt extremely conflicted. She was angry for starters; the 14th technically had no right to go and just take over Allen's body but once he gave his explanation she could see it was with good reason. Lenalee snuck a glance at the 14th. He had his head propped up with his arm and stared boredly out the window. Tim whom she hadn't noticed until now was nestled on his head looking quite comfortable. It was hard seeing him like that, it was Allen but not. She pursed his lips and turned her gaze back to her hands.

She could tell Kanda was enjoying this quiet ride. The man had his eyes closed and looked to be meditating. Krory was fidgeting with his uniform, he seemed to be having a hard time keeping still no less quiet. And Link was incidentally mirroring the 14th by looking out the window with his head propped up just the same. She shook her head in amusement.

The minutes they spent on the train dragged on until they arrived at the coast. It wasn't that far for they were already fairly close. Now they just had to take a boat to the island which held the new HQ.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Kanda's agitated voice called out from where he already stood on the Order's ship that'd take them to the island **[1]**. Beside her the 14th blinked, his mind had been elsewhere. Wordlessly he boarded, she soon joined him.

The ride was refreshing, or to her at least. Lenalee had noticed the 14th was becoming more serious the closer they drew to the Order. Her brows furrowed and she turned her gaze back to the ocean. A light fog had crept over the water's surface and was steadily thinning as dawn approached. Already the signs of the sun were visible; wisps of red and orange decorated the horizon and turned the clouds a lovely pink. The ship suddenly broke through a heavy cloud of fog that'd settled in front of them and her eyes widened as their destination was revealed.

The 14th moved to stand at the railing his lips curling into a deep frown. "So we're here, the Black Order."

* * *

 **(A/n**

 **[1]** An 'Order's ship' is just a boat that works for the Order and would take Exorcists and the like to the HQ. I'm not sure if they actually have them, I just think they wouldn't have civilians transporting them to their HQ.

 **Hey guys! I think I said I would have one more chapter after this but I think this is a good place to end it for the break! Part 2 will be up after I work on some other of my fanfics and will still be on here so no need to go looking for another fanfic. Thanks for all the support given, I'll see you guys at Part 2!**


	22. Ideas for pt2

**Here's a few ideas I tried branching out on but gave up on them;**

When the ship departed, the Exorcists-plus a CROW and one current Noah-were left standing on the docks. Despite the cheerful farewell of the captain the atmosphere surrounding the group was thick with tension.

Nea looked at the grand building from the corner of his eyes. It had much more potential than just to be used just for the one of the Order's Branches. He was reluctant to follow the Exorcists as they started walking. It made it easier that no pesky CROWS were waiting upon his arrival to detain him. But he'd be walking straight into unknown territory; he had the memories of Allen to guide him but in this state it wouldn't help. Now he only held onto the thin string of promise that'd been given to him saying he wouldn't be attacked.

By now they'd entered the grounds. Few people were out this early, but the ones they did happen to pass caught sight of him-or more like Allen-and their jaws dropped in surprise. Nea ignored them and kept his eyes trained forward. Seconds before they'd stopped and the woman had spoken with someone. Suspicion was thrown his way. The man met eyes with him and Nea's face remained emotionless; there was no reason to be friendly towards these people. The guard mumbled a few words and waved them on allowing them to enter the building.

2.

The Noah family had left the meeting early, thanks to Sheril's sweet-talking no objections were voiced as they took their leave. 11 out of 13 Apostles sat at the dining table. Everyone was silent, their faces either emotionless or in displeasure.

Tryde was the first to speak. "If there's anyone to blame for this incident it's you Wisely. Out of everyone here you should've noticed what the boy was thinking. I know you tend to _respect_ privacy but you should've known better."

Wisely opened his demon eye along with the other two. Upon Tryde's words he became agitated and glanced in Tyki's direction. "I'm not the one who's to blame. It was-"

"What's in the past is in the past. Now we have to focus on Millennie. Once he wakes, he'll decide what to do next." Despite using the Earl's nickname Road was completely serious.


	23. Pt2 and outline

**Here's what I had written for pt.2 and the outline for the rest of it;**

It was either extremely awkward or there was enough tension you could just about physically cut it with a knife. Komui and Inspector Lvellie both faced the returned Exorcists, CROW, and Noah.

"Is this him? Nea?" Komui asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Lenalee replied using a tone appropriate for the serious situation.

"Well," Lvellie motioned to the figure standing stiffly with a tattered bag over his head. "Reveal him." Kanda did the honors as he yanked off the hood with enough force to send the man stumbling forward a few steps.

"Bastards...Why the hell did you jump me? I already know every inch of your hideout from Allen's memories!" Nea seethed his eyes flaring with anger.

"If you have Allen Walker's memories then you know who I am, 14th."

Nea scowled, but it melted into a dark smirk. "Why of course Inspector Lvellie. Allen has some things to say about you…Thick-headed like a pig? And features like one too?" A vein popped on the Inspector's forehead. "But~ He might've been thinking about Kanda." Behind Nea, Lenalee had to hold the murderous swordsman back.

"Enough with the jokes, 14th. What-"

"Nea." Komui shut his mouth in surprise as he was cut off. The Noah's tone was even at first, but it rose in volume as he spoke. "You are to call me Nea. I hate that title that was plastered onto me."

"Alright, Nea." Lvellie sneered out the name. "I agree with Chief Komui, stop stalling and let's get to the-"

"Except you." Nea pointed accusingly at Lvellie. "As much as I hate being called the '14th', I'll deal with it if my name doesn't come out of the mouth of a shitty man like you." Lvellie's face contorted with anger and his fists clenched by his side.

Lvellie chuckled humorlessly. "I can make your situation a whole lot worse, so if you don't want to be tortured for experimental gain keep that attitude of yours in check. Inspector Link. Take the 14th to the dungeon and don't allow anyone to have contact with him until further notice."

"Yes sir." Link replied hurriedly, grabbing the bag off the floor and throwing back over Nea's head, much to the Noah's dismay.

When the two had left Lenalee questioned to Lvellie, "You weren't serious about the torture were you, sir?" Even Kanda was glaring more darkly as they anticipated his answer.

"Of course not. That Noah needs to be put in his place. If threats do that, I'll make as many as I need." Lvellie put simply. Lenalee sighed with relief, her hand clutching the spot over her heart.

Footsteps clicked throughout the room as Lvellie walked to the door. He paused in the doorway and looked over the two Exorcists and Chief, saying something that dampened all their moods. "I know you three are friends with Allen Walker. If you can't deal with seeing him in that state I suggest leaving. I won't have anything interfering with my investigation." And with that the door slammed shut.

The three people looked at each other. The next few weeks would be interesting. And not in a good way either.

oOo

 _Creaking as the boat drifted to a stop. The waves lapping against the dock. Surrounding him were not friends, they were Allen's friends, but not his. Walking to the large building he thought on how it could serve a better purpose other than another Branch, it had beautiful structure and…_

 _Someone kicked him in his calf and demanded he walked faster. It was that barbaric swordsman. Kondo? Cande? His name wasn't even worth remembering. He considered flipping him off but for some reason he didn't._

 _The emerald haired girl talked with someone then we entered the building, and Nea found a bag over his head._

oOo

Nea stirred from his rest. Wincing at he felt a crick in his neck, he rolled it a few times and it disappeared. It'd been a few hours since that CROW had dragged him across this place and thrown him in a cell without an ounce of courtesy. He figured he'd be in here for a while, and sadly there was nothing to fuel his entertainment.

 **What I planned to happen after this ^^ was;**

Nea would be discontent with staying in the cell overnight again so he makes a fuss. He ends up bunking with Kanda, to both of their dismay.

A few days pass and a plan is formulated to kill the Earl and get Bookmen back. The Exorcists still pressure Nea to contact Allen, but Nea insists the boy wants to be left alone.

The group–Nea, Link, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, and Noise Marie–make their way to Canada where a large gathering of Akuma was reported, and a sighting of a Noah.

Upon arrival they're immediately attacked and seperated. Nea found that he couldn't control the Akumas anymore. With that card gone he stayed behind the fighters.

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. When all the Akuma were gone, only Nea, Kanda and Marie were left standing. The others had fallen either due to exhaustion or injuries.

Now the Earl and other Noahs appeared. Nea activated Allen's innocence and brought forth the Sword of Exorcism. He winced at the feeling of innocence being so close, literally embedded in his arm, but he had to deal with it. Allen was lost somewhere...hopefully he'd find himself during this battle.

The two Exorcists matched up with a Noah. Kanda with Tyki, and Road with Marie. The remaining Noahs watched their family fight. Doing little tricks every now and then to turn the tide in their favor.

Nea was on the ground. The sword had been flung a few feet away from him. The Earl had his own weapon–a sword almost identical to Allen's–and its tip was pointed at Nea's throat.

Nea reaches out and touches the Earl's cheek. "It was good to see you again, brother." The Earl faltered for a moment, but snapped out of his daze. Kanda and Marie were too far away to stop what was happening before their eyes.

The Earl's sword came down.

A strong hand with newfound energy smacked the blade aside. It clattered on the ground next to the two. The Earl, startled, stood up. The one who he was about to kill was no longer Nea...but someone else yet the same.

Allen huffed. The Exorcist stood slowly, brushing himself off. He was disoriented. The last thing he remembered in reality was the Earl. And the Earl being Mana. Allen looked up and met eyes with the one in question.

"Mana…?"

The Earl backed away, his suit crumbling to reveal the Noah within. A stricken expression was on his face. Fragmented memories were flowing back. Who was Mana? Who was Nea? Who is he? A strangled cry escaped his lips. He didn't know. He hated not knowing that he did know.

After a seemingly mental breakdown, Mana calmed down and looked to be retreating to the other Noahs. Allen stopped him and bombarded him with questions.

 _How did you become like this?_

 _Did you teach me the Musician's Score knowing I'd be able to control the Ark with it?_

 _Where have you been?_

Tyki, who was fighting Kanda, knew that the boy was somehow messing with the Earl's mind. He ordered one of the other Noah's to kill him. And as ordered, all of the Noah's not just one, ganged up and attacked.

Allen had his back turned so he would've never have seen it coming. But Mana did. He didn't know what it was about this boy, but he wouldn't let him die. And so at the last second, Mana threw himself in the way of the oncoming attacks.

He was shot, bones shattered, head bashed. In all one second, the Noahs had killed their leader. The group stood over the dead body, shock evident on their faces. The fighting had ceased and Tyki and Road joined their family. Soon, tears welled up in their eyes and the sounds of sniffling, sobbing, grief filled the air. To Allen, even if this version of Mana was insane, it was still Mana. And so, the exorcist mourned with the Noah.

Kanda approached, his katana still drawn. "Will you still fight us?" He addressed the Noah.

Wisely answered. "Our leader is gone. We no longer have a purpose to continue this fight."

"What about our people you're holding hostage?" Kanda asked.

"You'll get them soon enough. They were useless anyways." Road mumbled.

And so the Holy War ended. As promised Lavi and Bookman were returned to them. After a joyous reunion, everyone made their way back to HQ.

Allen was in his room, leaning against the wall.

 _You know...I never got to thank you. So thank you._

 _ **You're welcome.**_ There was a prolonged period of silence before, _**I...I miss him. But I like to think he's in a better place.**_

"I miss him too. But we got each other, so we'll make it through."

There was silence again. Except it wasn't lonely. It was comforting. Even though he was enjoying a comforting silence with an entity inside his own mind, he wouldn't trade this moment up for anything.


	24. Goodbye

I want to say thank you to everyone who's read this story! I really appreciate all the love you've given it. Sadly I cannot finish this story, but maybe another writer can. This story has been officially cancelled, and it is up for adoption. If you want to continue writing this please PM me first.

Below is the info for the Google Docs file for this story. (if a new chapter is written on there you will be able to view it, but I will not publish it).

docs. google. /document/d/14zuM9MC6O9hZWLXE770Me12wwHZ3AgdFSaQw-3raxYI/edit?usp=sharing

 **For some reason it won't let me put a c-o-m in there so just stick it after the period after google without the -**


End file.
